Watching the Series
by CeCdancer
Summary: The Viking's of Berk watch "Riders of Berk", "Defenders of Berk", and a few short films. (UPDATE 3/15: Legend of the Boneknapper)
1. How to Start a Dragon Training Academy

___The Vikings are introduced to "Riders of Berk" and "Defenders of Berk" It takes place before the series, but after the movie. I haven't seen a "watching the series" story yet, so I decided to give it a shot. _

**Bolded**_-Series_

Regular_-Present-day Berk_

**_Note: If the chapter title has an ' sign, it means that it's a full episode._**

* * *

"AHH—EYE!" Tuffnut yelled, jumping onto his sister.

"**LET'S GO, BUD**," Hiccup's voice rang though the village, accompanied by Toothless' roar.

Ruffnut groaned in annoyance, "Get off me you butt-elf!" she huffed.

"What is that..._thing_, Stoick?" Gobber asked, eyeing the mysterious scene playing in front of them—which appeared to be on some sort of rectangle.

"I have no idea…" Stoick mumbled, his eyes transfixed onto the screen—where his son and his dragon were now soaring through the onscreen skies.

* * *

**"—Instead of fighting dragons...we can ride them…live with them…even train them," Hiccup said.**

**He then landed on top of a sea stack, where his new friends were already waiting, ****"Okay guys, best trick competition. Who's up first?" he asked.**

"Hey look!" Tuffnut exclaimed, "It's us!"

"I should go first…" Snotlout mumbled.

**"Uhh," Fishlegs began.**

**"Me," Snotlout said.**

**"Actually…I think it's.." Fishlegs continued.**

**"ME," Snotlout argued.**

**Astrid sighed, "Sweet baby Thor in a Thunderstorm, go already!" she said.**

**"Oh, we'll go…and when we go, Hookfang and I are going to light the sky on F-FIRE!" Snotlout screamed, tightly gripping onto Hookfang's horns as said dragon abruptly took off.**

"Hookfang hmm? I like the sound of that," Snotlout grinned.

**Hookfang proceeded to dive under water…and then resurfaced with a spluttering Snotlout-**

**"I'm alive? …I'm alive!" Snotlout cheered, catching Astrid's annoyed glance, "…Of course I am," he boasted.**

Astrid snickered.

**"It's my turn!" Fishlegs cheered, "Ready Meatlug?" he asked, "Here we go!"**

**Meatlug grunted and took off…made a circle around the sea stack…and landed.**

**"Yes!" Fishlegs cheered, "New personal best!"**

**The twins started at the affectionate pair in disgust, "My turn!" Ruffnut said.**

**"No, my turn!" Tuffnut retorted.**

**"Guys…" Hiccup interrupted, "Same dragon…" he said.**

**"Oh, right," Tuffnut said, as he fist bumped his sister.**

"I can't believe you didn't know that!" Tuffnut scoffed.

"Me?!" Ruffnut nearly screamed, "At least I wasn't the one to—"

"Do you have to argue _now_?" Hiccup asked.

"Fine," the twins grumbled.

**"Left!" Ruffnut yelled.**

**"No, right!" Tuffnut hollered.**

**"No, no, no, right!"**

**"No, left!"**

"Can't make up your minds, can you?" Gobber chuckled.

**The Zippleback was getting annoyed…so it decided to toss its' dueling riders into the sky—causing them to scream in panic.**

The twins stared at themselves free-falling, "…Awesome," they muttered, their eyes now glued to the screen.

**"This is awesome and scary!" Tuffnut screamed, as their dragon caught them in their mouths just before they hit the ocean. ****The Zippleback flipped the twins onto their backs and landed back on the sea stack, "...We almost died," Ruffnut breathed.**

**"I know…" Tuffnut gasped, "…Go again?!"**

"Figures," Snotlout scoffed.

"**Hey! It's my turn," Astrid interrupted, "You might want to take notes," she said slyly to Hiccup, just as she and her Nadder took off.**

**After a great round of flips and twists, Astrid cheered, "Alright, Stormfly!"**

"Yeah, but can you do it without the dragon?" Snotlout scoffed, earning a death glare from Astrid.

**"Yeah, but can you do it without the dragon?" Snotlout scoffed, earning a punch from Astrid.**

Everyone, spare Astrid and Snotlout, burst into a fit of laughter.

**"…Looks like we've got our work cut out for us here, Bud," Hiccup said, patting Toothless on the head. The duo soared high above their friends, then proceeded to dive sharply down towards the ocean. **

**After easily swerving in between sea stacks, the pair came across a arc. Without a second glance, Hiccup gracefully kept off Toothless, ran across the rock, and ended back onto Toothless' saddle.**

The village stared open-mouthed at his performance.

**The teens on the screen whooped and cheered**, **"They're still the best," Astrid acknowledged.**

**"Another win," Hiccup said, "Good job bud."**

* * *

_A/N:_

_-Continue? Any specific episodes?_

_(This will not be regularly updated, but it won't be forgotten either)_

_Enjoy!_


	2. Viking for Hire

"**Gather around, come on one and all! You may think these dragon killing weapons have no more use…but think again," Gobber said, "This long sword is now a lovely butter knife," he said, demonstrating, "Eh...it's also great for making bread crumbs," he said as the plate shattered.**

"Tough luck there, Gobber," Snotlout snickered.

Hiccup stole a glance at his mentor.

**The Vikings stared at him with blank faces.**

**Gobber cleared his throat, "Moving on…"**

**Mildew gasped, "Well this is a dark day…a great dragon slayer peddling his weapons as kitchen utensils…hmm," he muttered.**

**"Up next, how about this…uh," Gobber stuttered, looking around, "…Handy fly swatter," he grinned, smashing the weapon onto the table, "…Aha…also good for getting rid of unwanted tables," he said cheerily.**

**The Vikings stared.**

The teens gaped at the blacksmith's misfortune.

**Mildew disagreed.**

**"Now, for the lady of the house," Gobber continued, "When the hubby's off pillaging, how are you going to protect yourself from home invaders? No problem when you've got Big Bertha," he said, accidentally setting off the catapult sending it crashing into a home.**

"Mild calibration issue?" Hiccup chuckled.

Gobber huffed, "Mind your own business, toothpick," he retorted.

"**Hey wait! There's more!" Gobber tried, "Come back! You haven't seen everything..I haven't cleaned out my dungeon yet!"**

**"It's okay Bertha…we'll find a place for you," Gobber sighed, turning back into the forge.**

* * *

**"I greatly appreciate you helping me out, Gobber," Stoick said.**

Stoick's eyes widened.

**"I'm just glad I could find time in my busy schedule, Stoick," Gobber replied.**

**"I've got a full day ahead of me, here's your half," Stoick said.**

**"Oh…this'll be interesting," Gobber replied.**

**"Remember, some of these situations are delicate…they require diplomacy," instructed Stoick.**

**"Oh, no problem! I'm great at…that," said Gobber.**

"Really?!" the teens gaped.

**"Really?" said Stoick, "You can speak to people with tact and sensitivity?"**

**"Oh," Gobber said, "I thought it meant clubbing people on the head and asking questions later…but I can give your thing a shot."**

Stoick face palmed, "I sense a disaster…" he sighed.

Gobber rolled his eyes, "Oh come on Stoick…I can't be _that_ bad…"

...

**Stoick pressed two ice blocks onto his forehead and groaned.**

Gobber bit hs lip and winced.

**"Here you go dad," Hiccup said, handing him a cup of ale.**

**Stoick struggled to pick it up, "Wow, a two block headache…you know dad, I think you're being a wee bit, rough on Gobber," Hiccup said, "It was his first day…tomorrow will be way better."**

**Stoick inhaled, "Oh it will be for me, because it won't involve Gobber."**

Gobber gasped, "You're going to get rid of me, Stoick?!"

"No! No…" Stoick sighed, "Well…maybe…" he said sheepishly.

**"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked.**

**Stoick slammed his cup down and groaned, "I tried to fit a square peg into a round hole, and it sunk a ship and named a baby girl Magnus…now I'm not saying she didn't look like a Magnus, but try telling that to her parents," he spat.**

The teens bit back a laugh.

"**I can't believe you let him go!" Hiccup cried, "Well we've got to help him."**

**Stoick rubbed his forehead, "We don't have to do anything…you, on the other hand are going to be very busy finding a job for Gobber," he said.**

* * *

**Snotlout came running towards them,**

"Hey look at Snotlout," Tuffnut snickered, "I've never seen him run so fast!"

**"Hiccup! I'd never thought I'd say this…but Hiccup…HELP!" he screamed.**

The teens—bear Snotlout—burst out into a fit of laughter.

Spitelout and Snotlout grit their teeth in frustration.

**The villagers screamed as Hookfang continued to set the buildings aflame.**

**"Everyone back away, the dragon's out of control, it's not safe here…" Stoick said.**

**Scan to Hiccup, Snotlout, and Toothless sprinting, "I don't know what happened! I was just rubbing his head…he usually loves that! …But this time he went crazy…my dragon hates me," Snotlout moaned.**

The twins snickered as said Viking began to turn crimson.

**Hookfang continued to uncomfortably run his snout against the ground.**

**Fishlegs lifted his arms, "They do say a pet starts to take on the characteristics of its owner…I think that's what's happening here," he said, folding his hands behind his back.**

"Hey!" Snotlout cried, elbowing Fishlegs in the gut.

**"Hey!" Snotlout cried, elbowing Fishlegs in the gut.**

Snotlout blushed—again—in embarrassment.

"**Yeah, I rest my case…" Fishelgs gasped.**

Fishlegs nodded, agreeing with his future self.

* * *

**"Stand back. I came here to do what I do best," Gobber said as he began to swing his bolas.**

Hiccup gasped, "Gobber?!"

Gobber stared at his onscreen self, "Sorry lad…I don't know what—will—came over me…" he said.

**"He's going to kill my dragon?" Snotlout asked.**

Spitelout groaned, "Snotlout!" he shouted, "What did I say about talking quietly?!"

Snotlout sighed, "To not to…" he said.

"Good," Spitelout said, "…Remember that," he threatened.

**"No! He's not," Hiccup reassured.**

**"Uh, yeah he is," Tuffnut said.**

**"You don't use that stuff to butter toast," Ruffnut added.**

"Yes you do," Tuffnut chimed in.

**"I mean we would…but _you_ don't," Tuffnut finished.**

"See?!" Tuffnut boasted, knocking helmets with his sister.

**"Dad?! You can't be serious! Hookfang is Snotlout's dragon…he's a good dragon," said Hiccup.**

**"He's a good dragon," Snotlout pouted.**

**"There's probably just something wrong with him," Hiccup added.**

**"There's definitely something wrong with him," Snotlout whined.**

Spitelout groaned and slapped his forehead in frustration.

"Sorry…dad," Snotlout said sheepishly.

* * *

**"…When the world around you changes, the good men around you find a way to change with it," Hiccup voiced-over, "And Gobber is one of those good men…in fact, he's one of the best."**

**Gobber opened his mouth and sang, "I've got my axe and I've got my mace and I've got my wife with the ugly face, I'm a Viking true and true!" he hummed, filing a Zippleback's mouth.**

**The screen scanned upwards, revealing a large dragon's tooth atop the blacksmith's shop.**

**The screen fades black…**

"…Hold on a sec," Gobber said, "I'm going to be a dentist?!" he cried, "…I've always wondered what that would be like," he grinned.

* * *

_A/N:_

_-All requested episodes will be written as the full episode; all non-requested episodes will only contain parts of it (Such as the past two chapters)._

_BlackBlood-Selected episodes will be chosen to be written as the entire episode_

_DragonsAddicted-There are many "Watching the Movie" fics, so I decided to write this type of "Watching the ?" fic_

_Next Episode: Animal House (By request(s), will be written as a full episode)_


	3. Animal House'

_This full episode "Animal House" was requested by: _Midnight' Dragon Conqueror_ and _I 3 starbursts

_StormRaid: I'll do "Gift of the Night Fury" probably in between "Rider's of Berk" and "Defender's of Berk" (Or maybe separate…if it's taking a long time to get there…) and I might do "Legend of the Boneknapper" as well. Thanks for reminding me about the shorts!_

_**Note**: In the future, full episodes may be split into 2 parts._

* * *

**(Insert heroic music, and Hiccup's V.O.)**

**"Here on Berk, we made peace with the dragons."**

"Thank Thor…" Hiccup muttered.

**The twins and their Zippleback flew over the ocean and over the town; drawing attention from many Vikings below.**

"Hey look, it's me!" Tuffnut boasted.

"Uh…hello?! I'm there too," Ruffnut deadpanned.

"So? Nobody notices you," Tuffnut snapped.

**"We're finally living and working together," he said, "…And it only took us _three hundred years_," he added sarcastically.**

Stoick chuckled.

**Scan upwards and see a Monstrous Nightmare and a Deadly Nadder circling each other.**

**"…There's one, slight problem…"**

**The previous pair of dragon in the skies were now flying towards a farm, heading right towards the sheep.**

**"…We forgot to tell the animals."**

**(End V.O.)**

**Three sheep bleated in panic and ran into each other; causing them to tip over.**

All the children in the village burst out into laughter.

**The dragons landed in the sheep farm and started arguing with each other. The sheep ran to the opposite corner of the room, hoping to get as far away from the beasts as possible.**

**(Enter Bucket and Mulch)**

**"Oh, not again! You go on now, you get! You shoo! You get! You know you're not supposed to be in here," Mulch shooed, sending the Nightmare out of the pen. Bucket did the same with the Nadder.**

"Who's that?" Bucket asked, pointing to the screen.

"That's you, Bucket," Mulch said.

"Oh…" Bucket said, "Wait, so there's two of me?!" he gasped.

Mulch rolled his eyes.

**Mulch walked towards a yak, bucket in hand, "Alright everyone, time to earn your keep!" he said enthusiastically, kneeling down.**

**Switch over to Bucket, who had just picked up an unhappy chicken. He stared at the empty nest, "Uh…it's chickens who lay eggs…right?" he asked.**

**Mulch sighed, "Do we really need to go over this again?"**

"Yes," Bucket said.

**"No..." Bucket said, lifting up a sheep to check for eggs.**

**Mulch groaned, "Apparently we do," he said, "Well, pay attention Bucket: (gestures to sheep) Wool, (points his hook towards the hen house) Eggs, (points his finger at the yak) Milk. Is that so hard now, see?"**

"Yes," Bucket said.

**Bucket glanced around, his eyes darting everywhere.**

**Mulch sighed, "Observe," he said, walking to the yak, "Just grab the udder, like so, and pull," he said, receiving nothing, "Uh…pull. Pull!" he said, getting tossed onto his back.**

"That poor yak…" Fishlegs said.

**He looked up in worry, "Uh-oh…looks like we're empty! That's not good," he said.**

**(Cut scene to Berk's snowy mountains)**

**"Yahoo!" Hiccup cheered, from the back of Toothless.**

**Astrid's laughter could be heard as the pair raced down the hill together, on the back of their dragons. The pair swerved through trees, over hills, and past rocks.**

**Astrid glanced behind her and grinned, having Stormfly send her tail spikes flying towards Hiccup.**

**Hiccup easily dodged them, "Hey, Astrid!"**

**Astrid looked back, "Opps! Did I do that?" she asked innocently.**

**Hiccup shook his head and raced past her, blocking her view with Toothless' wing.**

**"Hey! Not fair!" she huffed. She screamed as her face smacked into a tree branch, causing snow to completely cover her face. She grunted and wiped it off, "So it's gonna be like that, huh?" she challenged.**

**Hiccup shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea what you're talking about," he said.**

**Astrid narrowed her eyes as Stormfly shot a blast of fire into the snow, causing Hiccup and Toothless to spin wildly.**

**"Hey!" Hiccup yelled.**

**"It was her idea…but I approve!" Astrid said.**

"Well you two look like you're…having fun," Tuffnut snickered, earning an elbow in his gut from Astrid.

**A loud rumbling noise was heard, causing Hiccup to turn around. He gasped, "His tail's frozen…Astrid!" he alerted.**

**Astrid turned around and her eyes widened. She whooped her dragon, and they flew away safely.**

**Hiccup and Toothless weren't so lucky…**

**They went flying down the mountain, and even though Astrid tried to help them, they both ended up screaming and falling into a pit…where they were covered by the snow.**

**(Black out)**

The village was dead silent, impatiently waiting to see what would happen to two of their favorite teens.

**Shivering could be heard…**

**"Astrid?" Hiccup asked, his voice shaky.**

**"Over here," she said, "Hiccup I'm freezing…"**

**"I'm here," Hiccup said, "Where are the dragons?" he asked.**

**The screen was illuminated slightly purple.**

**"Toothless?"**

**The screen filled with orange.**

**"Stormfly?"**

**The two dragons continued to blast fire upwards, causing sunlight to pour into the pit.**

**"Yeah…" Astrid said.**

**"I see daylight!" Hiccup exclaimed.**

**"We're going to get out of here!" Astrid said.**

**The dragons stood in a protective circle around their riders, "Look what they did…" Hiccup said.**

**Astrid looked at them, "They saved our lives…" she said, awed.**

**The teens turned to face each other, but immediately retracted from their hug—which they did not realize they were in—and scooted away from each other. They both began awkwardly stuttering.**

"Awkward…" Tuffnut muttered; as Ruffnut joined in and chuckled.

**Hiccup cleared his throat, "So…we're good now?" he said.**

**"Good," Astrid stuttered, "Good as new," she said shyly, punching him in the arm.**

**"Ow!" Hiccup cried, clutching his shoulder.**

**The dragons watched their socializing… not amused.**

**(Cut back to Bucket and Mulch, now joined by Gobber and Stoick)**

**Gobber's thinking could be heard, "Ah, there it is! Mhmm…" he muttered, "Just what I thought…she's not giving milk; none of them are."**

**Stoick walked forwards, "We know that, Gobber…we want to know why."**

"What other reason is there, Stoick?" Gobber asked.

**Gobber grinned, "This reminds me of the time I moved my mother in with my goat. She was mean, and ate everything in sight. The goat was so scared of her, she didn't give milk."**

**"So…what are you saying Gobber?" Stoick asked.**

"He's saying that his mother was hideous?" Tuffnut asked.

Everyone stared at him.

**"Mother's and goats don't mix…same with farm animals and dragons. We stopped fighting dragons, so now they're around all the time! The animals are spooked…"**

**Scan to three sheep fainting.**

"Deja vu…" Snotlout muttered.

**Gobber nodded, "Like I said…spooked."**

**(Scan to Bucket moaning and clutching his bucket)**

**"Uh-oh…you're bucket's not tightening up on you, is it?" Mulch asked.**

**"No, I'm just…F—I—I—N—E," Bucket howled, falling to the ground.**

"This reminds me of the blizzard of Olaf…" Mulch said, earning groans from the entire village.

**"What, whenever his bucket gets tight, it means a storm is coming," Mulch explained.**

**"No storm, everything's fine," Bucket breathed out.**

**Stoick and Gobber shared a glance of worry.**

**"Bucket…" Mulch warned.**

**"I don't want there to be a storm," Bucket said, "If lightning strikes my bucket I could end up less intelligent!" he howled, grabbing tightly onto his Bucket.**

**"Oh-ho-ho! That's one, tight bucket!" Mulch said, hitting said bucket with his hook, "And the tighter the Bucket, the bigger the storm."**

**"That's crazy," Stoick said, "Storms don't hit this early in the season."**

**Gobber held out his hook, "And besides…who's ever heard of predicting the weather with a bucket?! Ha! That's what chicken bones and goose feet are for!"**

**"If you recall, that bucket of his predicted the blizzard of Olaf," Mulch explained.**

"See?!" Mulch said.

**"Oh, that was a bad one," Bucket said, "It took us a week just to dig Mildew out!"**

**"And the rest of our lives to wonder why we bothered," Mulch added, "Trust the bucket, Stoick."**

Mildew scoffed and stormed away, tired off all this "dragon-talk".

**"You trust the bucket," Stoick said, "I want a second opinion."**

**(Scene cuts to Gothi's hut a top the highest point in the village)**

**"Gothi, I've come for your counsel," Stoick said, "Is there going to be a storm?"**

**Gothi slowly picked up her stick and began writing in the sand a top her balcony.**

**"What's she saying, Gobber?" Stoick asked.**

**"She says…'what do you think?' Huh?" Gobber said.**

**Gothi rolled her eyes and pointed her stick, revealing sand bags piled everywhere and windows and doors bolted down.**

Gothi shook her head in annoyance.

**"How can you be so sure?" Stoick asked, "Was it the chicken bones? Or the goose feet?"**

**Gothi wrote in the dirt again.**

**"Ahuh…aha…she said she could hear Bucket screaming from way up here," Gobber said, nodding his head.**

**Stoick looked at him, his eyes full of disbelief.**

**(View changes to a catapult; and the teens seated underneath)**

**"And then the dragons, used their wings, to block the snow," Hiccup said.**

"It's amazing!" Fishlegs squealed.

**"I've never heard of anything like that! …Not even in the book of dragons!" Fishlegs exclaimed.**

**"I know! It was incredible! It's as if their protective instincts…kicked in!" Astrid said.**

**"Who'd believe it?" Hiccup said, "The dragons we've fought for years came to our rescue!"**

**"Yeah, if it weren't for them…we would've frozen to death," Astrid said.**

**"You know what…you could've used your own bodies to keep each other warm," Fishlegs suggested.**

Hiccup and Astrid avoided eye-contact and blushed.

**Hiccup and Astrid visibly tensed and scooted away from each other.**

**"Umm…" Astrid started.**

**"Who would do that?" Hiccup added.**

**"I mean…that's crazy," Astrid added.**

**"Hey Astrid," Snotlout said, as he extended his arms and made a kissing motion with his lips.**

Astrid pretended to gag, causing Hiccup to snicker.

**Astrid narrowed her eyes and nudged the catapult's base, sending snow falling completely over Snotlout.**

"Really Astrid? What happened to us?!" Snotlout cried.

"There was never 'us', Snotlout," Astrid said.

Snotlout huffed in annoyance and glared at his cousin.

**"Hey!" he cried.**

**(Enter Ruffnut and Tuffnut)**

**"Hey Hiccup, you're father's looking for you," Tuffnut said.**

**"He looked angry," Ruffnut finished.**

**Hiccup stood up, "He's looked angry since the day I was born," he said, mounting Toothless, "…But I'm sure there's no connection," he said, taking off.**

Hiccup turned even more red as his father stared down at him in question. Did Hiccup really think that he was angry? Stoick immediately relaxed his muscles, changing his stern look almost instantly.

**(Cut scene to the inside of the Haddock Household with Toothless, Hiccup, Stoick, and Gobber)**

**"There's a bad storm coming…we could be locked in…we might not be able to hunt or fish for months!" Stoick ranted, pacing back and forth.**

**"But it's way too early for a strom…we're in the middle of winter; devastating winter isn't due for another month!" Hiccup said.**

Most of the village chuckled. The boy sure knew his season's well.

**"Not according to Gothi," Stoick said.**

**"What am I supposed to do? I can't control the weather!" Hiccup said, exasperated.**

"Sure you can," Tuffnut said.

**"No, but you can control dragons," Stoick said, "If they don't stop scaring the animals, we won't have any provisions to live on," he said.**

"…Or he could do that," Ruffnut said.

"Eh…less exciting," Tuffnut sighed.

**(Enter Bucket and Mulch)**

**"Ah, any luck?" Stoick asked, shaking the empty bucket.**

**"Not a drop…and this after yanking on that poor yak for three hours," Mulch sighed.**

"Yikes…" Fishlegs said.

**Mulch and Stoick expectantly spun towards Hiccup, who backed up towards Toothless.**

**"But it's not like the dragons are trying to be scary," he said, "I mean, they don't even eat farm animals…they eat fish!"**

"Lots of fish…" Hiccup added.

**"True…" Gobber said, "But they're huge, breathe fire, and now that we've made peace with them, they're everywhere. The animals are terrified of them," he said.**

**"Here's where you jump in and say, 'I'll fix this'," Stoick said to his son.**

**"Okay…but how long do I have until the storm hits?" Hiccup asked.**

**"About a week," Mulch said.**

**"No problem! More than enough time," Hiccup said.**

**Bucket just happened to moan and clutch his Bucket tightly.**

**"Correction…three days, six hours," Mulch said.**

"Perfect," Gobber deadpanned.

**Hiccup's eyes widened as he scratched his head, "Okay…less time, might be more of a problem…"**

**(Screen turns abruptly black; next scene shows Berk at the beginning of the storm, then immediately turns to the teens, their dragons, other dragons, and the farm animals in the academy)**

**"Come on big boy, you can do it," Hiccup said, pulling a yak towards the dragons, "You'll like them if you get to know them."**

**"The dragons look scary, but they're just big, scaly reptiles," Astrid tried.**

"Sure…" Snotlout said.

**"Just like Snotlout," Tuffnut chuckled.**

**Snotlout fumed and grabbed the male twins by the shirt. He held up a fist and scanned him, "…You're the guy, right?"**

**Tuffnut (in a high, feminine-like voice), "No."**

"…Okay, I do not sound like that," Ruffnut deadpanned.

**The dragons snapped at each other, causing the yak to run back to the corner of the academy. Hiccup and Astrid stared at the yak, unimpressed.**

**"Okay, what if we looked at this in an animal's perspective…" Fishlegs said, crouching down and crawling on the ground, "Oh hello Mr. Dragon…I'm just a little sheep here…walking, doing sheep things…bah," he bleated.**

**(Cut to three unimpressed sheep)**.

**"Ba-a-a-ah," Fishlegs continued, "You know he doesn't really seem so big—" he said, facing a Nightmare; who roared in his face.**

**Fishlegs yelped and cowered under Meatlug for protection, "Sorry! But I'm siding with the sheep on this one."**

"Oh, Fishlegs…" Astrid laughed.

**"Look, I've learned that once you have a positive experience with something you're afraid of, it isn't so scary anymore," Hiccup said, "Okay, there you go boys…over here. And that's what we're going to have to do with these sheep. We're going to prove to them that they have no-thing to fear…"**

**A Monstrous Nightmare took one sniff of the sheep, and sneezed; causing their wool to go up in flames.**

**Hiccup and Astrid ran to help, "A—Ah—At this rate, we'll never get any milk or eggs," Hiccup groaned.**

**(Cut to the darkening skies and chilly weather in the village)**

**(Enter Stoick and Gobber)**

**"Just as I feared…we haven't had enough time to stock the food storehouse," Stoick said, "If this storm is as bad as we think it is, we're never going to survive."**

**"Not with this inventory," Gobber added.**

**"We're going to need everything we can get from those chickens and yaks," Stoick said, hammering the storage door shut.**

**"Aye, I'm not really comfortable putting my fate in the hands of a brainless bird and big woolly beast that sleeps in its' own dung," Gobber said.**

**"Well luckily, our fate isn't in their hands…it's in my son's" Stoick said confidently.**

"Oh like that's-" Spitelout started; Stoick sent his brother a death glare, "…fine," he muttered in defeat.

**(Change scene to chaos in the academy: chickens running in circles, sheep aimlessly running, and petrified yaks)**

**"Another way for the animals to overcome their fear is to show them, that dragons are afraid of things too," Hiccup said to an unimpressed Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout. Fishlegs was debatable.**

**"Remember Magnus the Merciless? He was a pretty scary guy…I was afraid of him, until I learned that he was afraid of the dark," Astrid said.**

"Just like Tuffnut!" Ruffnut laughed.

Tuffnut grit his teeth, "Shut up," he yelled, pushing her away.

**(Cut to the twins)**

**"So during the day, Merciless," Tuffnut said, wiggling his fingers.**

**"And during the night…Tuffnut," Ruffnut said, gesturing to said Viking.**

"See? Told you so!" Ruffnut boasted.

**"Hey!" Tuffnut said, punching his sister, "That's a real problem."**

"Even you agree!" she laughed.

**"I'm just saying, knowing that he was afraid of something made him not seem as scary to me," Astrid said.**

**"Exactly," Hiccup said, "So let's show the yaks that dragons are afraid of things too."**

**He pulled out two eels and held them up in front of the Nightmare and the Nadder; who cowered away in fear. The yaks brayed and nodded their head in understanding.**

**"I think it's working," Astrid said in a sing-song voice.**

**Hiccup made a smug face…just a little too soon, because the eels fell out of his hands and slithered towards the dragons; causing the Nightmare to panic and accidentally fling a sheep across the academy.**

The Vikings winced.

**Hiccup groaned as Astrid came to him, "Don't worry," she said.**

**"Worry? Who me? Do I look worried?" he said worriedly.**

**Lightning flashed through the sky, signaling that the storm was getting closer.**

**(Cut to the Viking's filing into the Great Hall)**

**"Bring in everything you need!" Stoick instructed to the town, "WE don't know how long we're going to have to be hunkered down!"**

**(Enter Mulch pulling Bucket up the stairs in a wheelbarrow)**

**"How's Bucket doing?" Stoick asked.**

**"Look at him," Mulch said, "He usually loves a wheelbarrow ride."**

**Lightning and thunder flashed wildly across the sky.**

**Stoick and Gobber glanced up, "Mulch, I'll take care of Bucket; you and Gobber go find the kids and bring them here," Stoick said.**

**(Cut back to the chaotic academy)**

**Snotlout hollered, "Where are you going?"**

"Away from you," Hiccup said sarcastically.

**"Calm down," Astrid said, pushing the Nightmare back, "Get back over here."**

**"You know what I'm learning from this," Hiccup said, his arms full with two chickens, "Chicken's are really, well…chicken," he said, placing them down.**

"Really?!" Gobber gasped.

**"What if we showed them how much they have in common with dragons," Fishlegs suggested.**

**Astrid and Hiccup stared at him as if he'd gone mad.**

**"They both lay eggs, right? A Terrible Terror laid one last week!" Fishlegs said, placing said egg in front of the chickens.**

**The chicken's look at the eggs with interest, and one hopped on.**

**"Alright, see? An egg's an egg, right ladies?" Hiccup said, as the egg erupted, "…Until it explodes."**

"Hey Astrid, remember how on Snoggletog...owowowow!" Tuffnut cried as Astrid pinched him.

**(Enter Gobber and Mulch)**

**"Everybody out of here! The storm is here!" Gobber announced.**

**"Uh…wait! We haven't made any progress with the animals!" Hiccup cried.**

**"Your father wants everyone in the Great Hall," Gobber said, receiving a chicken from the gate.**

**"Take the others…I need to stay, and keep working with the animals…they're still afraid," Hiccup said.**

**"You can't get eggs from a frozen chicken! We have to get the animals into the barn!" Gobber yelled.**

**(Switch scenes to the completely snowed over barn)**

Snotlout and the twins snickered.

**"…So much for the barn," Gobber said.**

The teens burst out in laughter.

"What?!" Gobber asked.

"Your facial expressions are just too perfect!" Ruffnut laughed, clutching her stomach.

"For once, sis…I completely agree!" Tuffnut said, crashing into her.

**"There's no other place to hold them," Mulch cried.**

**"The Great Hall!" Hiccup yelled.**

**"So, we're going to have the dragons and the animals under the same roof?!" Mulch asked, "We know that won't work…"**

**"We have no choice, let's go," Hiccup said.**

**(Insert adventurous music here)**

**Shouts of encouragement from the Viking teens and adults kept the dragons and animals moving forwards.**

**…Until lightning struck a tree, causing it to fall in front of Stormfly, who shot spikes at Hookfang, who shot fire at the animals; sending them scattering off into the blizzard.**

**"Hey, I've got this under control," Snotlout said as a yak easily trampled him, with many following it's suit. Snotlout's "ow's" could be heard from afar, "Okay, everything hurts," he groaned.**

"Look who the 'strong' and 'powerful' Viking is now," Astrid taunted.

**Fishlegs was suddenly trampled by two sheep, two chickens, and one Ruffnut. Ruffnut was blinded by a chicken, and Hiccup fell face first into the snow when attempting to stop a sheep. Hiccup groaned and ran towards Toothless.**

"That's a good look for you, sis," Tuffnut snickered.

**"Where are you going?" Gobber asked.**

**"I'm going after them," Hiccup said.**

**"Forget it, Hiccup," Gobber said, "You'll never get them rounded up in this storm!" he hollered.**

**"With Toothless I can," Hiccup said, mounting the Night Fury, "I have to try, if I don't, we starve to death."**

**"No, you're father would kill me if I left you out here!" Gobber attempted.**

Stoick narrowed his eyes, "I don't like where this is going…"

**"Sorry Gobber," Hiccup said, flying off.**

**"Come back here!" Gobber cried, "Astrid, will you talk some sense into—no, no, no…not you too! Astrid! You're not going—ugh, get back here all of you!" he tried.**

**Gobber was gob smacked.**

"Haha, awk—"

"Don't say it," Gobber growled.

**(Cut scene to the Great Hall)**

**"Pull those tables against the door!" Stoick instructed as the doors to the Great Hall burst open.**

**(Enter Gobber)**

**"Stoick! The barn's been destroyed! The animals have scattered!" he announced.**

**"Where's Hiccup and the others?" Stoick asked.**

**"I tried to stop them Stoick…they went after the animals," Gobber replied.**

**(Enter Mulch)**

**"I caught these two," he said, "I figured that at least with these, we'd be able to start a new herd."**

**Gobber glanced at them, "You might want to take another look, Mulch," he said.**

**Mulch checked, "Oh! Uh…never mind boys," he said, waving them off.**

A child looked up at his mother, "Mommy? What does he mean by it won't work?" he asked.

The young adults around the mother snickered, "Well Gustav…" she started, "Oh look! It's Hiccup!" she said, pointing at the screen and changing he subject.

Luckily for her, Gustav fell for it, so she wouldn't have to be explaining…certain things quite yet.

**(Switch back to the teens, flying through the blizzard)**

**"You find as many as you can!" Hiccup yelled, "We'll herd them back to the Great Hall!"**

**"Can we swing by my house? I'd like to grab my heavy coat," Fishlegs said, shivering.**

**"Check this out!" Tuffnut yelled to his twin as he slapped his face, "I'm so cold, I can't feel my face!"**

**Ruffnut slapped him.**

**Tuffnut grunted, "Didn't feel it!"**

"But that takes all the fun out of it!" Ruffnut huffed.

**"That takes all the fun out of it!" Ruffnut yelled.**

**(Cut to Hiccup and Toothless)**

**"There they are!" he exclaimed, "Come one!"**

**"Yaks to the left!" Fishlegs called out.**

**"Chickens, to the right!" Snotlout hollered, speeding past Fishlegs, "Hey! I'm flying here!" Snotlout huffed.**

**"Chickens! This way, over here!" Snotlout tried, failing miserably.**

**"Hey sheep! This way!" Fishlegs called out, "bah"ing at the same time…causing himself to get stuck between a fallen tree and the ground.**

**"I've got this one," Astrid called, taking over and successfully trapping them…until Snotlout clumsily broke the fence apart.**

**"Snotlout what are you doing?! You're all over the place!" she yelled.**

"As usual…" Astrid grumbled.

**"You try herding chickens with a dragon that doesn't listen to you!" he yelled.**

Hookfang snorted and smoked the back of Snotlout's pants, forcing him to jump into the nearest water supply.

Spitelout smacked his forehead in embarrassment.

**"Hiccup, three sheep!" Astrid alerted.**

**Just then, the smallest sheep of the three slipped and fell off the mountain, free falling into a pit.**

**…Luckily, Toothless caught the sheep (Astrid-style) and carried it safely back to the other sheep.**

**"Good job Bud," Hiccup praised.**

**"Hiccup! This storm is getting worse, I can't see anything!" Astrid yelled.**

**"Come on Bud, give us some light!" Hiccup said, as Toothless shot a plasma blast, "…Stray yaks, twelve o'clock!" he yelled.**

**"I see them! And they are HUGE!" Tuffnut yelled.**

**The Zippleback extended its' claws and successfully grabbed the yaks.**

"Uh…I don't think those were yaks..." Fishlegs started.

**The twins looked at each other with satisfaction, "I got the yaks!" Tuffnut said.**

**"Put me down!" Stoick yelled, "Right. Now."**

"And I stand corrected…" Fishlegs muttered.

**The twins glanced at each other, shrugged, and dropped the chief and his partner.**

**"…Do I look like a yak to you?" Gobber huffed, taking a very yak-like stance; which didn't do him any justice.**

The entire town howled with laughter.

Gobber ignored them.

**(Cut down to Stoick and Hiccup)**

**"You shouldn't be out here, Hiccup," Stoick said.**

**"Dad…I'm sorry I let you down…" Hiccup sighed.**

**"It's not you're fault son…I'm taking you back," Stoick said.**

**"Which way?" Gobber yelled.**

**"Follow our tracks," Stoick said, indicating outwards with his arm.**

**(The screen scanned back and forth, only showing white)**

"So much for that plan…" Hicup chuckled.

**"…So much for that idea," Gobber said.**

**"Sir…what do we do now?" Fishlegs asked.**

**Stoick looked down at the shivering teens and said, "Everyone! Come together."**

**They all obliged and formed a small circle, warming themselves slightly.**

"Ha, like that's going to do anything..." Snotlout started.

**(Cut to Toothless)**

**Toothless looked at the teens and alerted the other dragons that they were needed. The dragons agreed, and came forwards to help. They surrounded the Vikings and spread out their wings, protecting them from the wind. They also spat fire into the middle of the circle, so the teens—and Stoick and Gobber—could warm up.**

"You were saying, Snotlout?" Astrid grinned.

"…Shut up, Astrid," Snotlout muttered.

**"What are they doing?" Stoick asked.**

**"They're protecting us," Hiccup said knowingly.**

**"It's their natural instinct," Astrid finished, smiling at Hiccup; who smiled back.**

**(Scan over all the teen's awed faces)**

**Fishlegs enjoyed the warmth of Meatlug's fire, causing the goosebumps to ease away.**

**Toothless heard a cry of distress not too far away, and went over to help. Just by his friendliness, all the animals eventually joined the Vikings and dragons in the circle—squishing the twins in the process.**

**"Your dragons are really something, son," Stoick said.**

**"Yeah…they are," Hiccup agreed.**

**The dragons began to shoot their fire into their sky, almost like a celebration.**

**(Cut to the next morning; the dragons are covered in snow)**

**The dragons knock the snow off of themselves and allowed the sunlight to hit the ground between them. Father and son shared a knowing glance before…**

**(Cut to Snotlout, Astrid, and everyone else helping the animals into the Great Hall)**

**"They're back, and they're alright!" Mulch exclaimed.**

**Snotlout came in first, a sheep hauled over his back. Then came Astrid, then the twins, then the rest of the animals.**

**"And the animals are alright too!" Bucket exclaimed.**

**Mulch looked worried, "Uh-oh, here come the dragons…" he said, as Hookfang deposited three sheep onto the floor.**

**Mulch was flabbergasted, "Will you look at that?!" he said.**

**"Hey, everyone!" Astrid yelled, turning towards Hiccup.**

**Hiccup help something up, "The chicken's are laying eggs again!" he announced.**

**"I was right! Chicken's do lay eggs," Bucket said.**

"Genius…" Snotlout deadpanned.

**(Hiccup V.O.)**

**We made our peace with the dragons when we saw that we could trust them. Turns out they actually have instincts to protect us. All of us. Life on Berk, just got a little warmer.**

**(End V.O, and zoom out with the doors to the Great Hall closing)**

* * *

_Whew!_

_Please excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes._

_And also...new record for the longest chapter I've ever written! _

Next Episode_: The Terrible Twos (Requested by shinshinjane)_

_Here are the already requested full episodes:_

_-Animal House (Complete)_

_-The Terrible Twos_

_-In Dragons We Trust_

_-Alvin and the Outcasts_

_-How to Pick your Dragon_

_-Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man_

_-Heather Report (Pt 1 & 2)_

_-Thawfest_

_-What Flies Beneath_

_-Breakneck Bog_

_-Live and Let Fly (Flight Club)_

_-Fright of Passage_

_-Free Scauldy_

_(Additional: Gift of the Night Fury, and Legend of the Boneknapper)_

_~~Any others?~~_


	4. The Terrible Twos (Part 1)

**(Enter Hiccup and Toothless, speeding through the trees)**

**"Follow me," he instructed the teens, "Low-level evasive maneuvers," Hiccup directed Toothless, "Come on, bud!"**

**(Hiccup V.O.)**

**When you're riding a dragon, communication is key.**

**You almost have to read each other's minds; or else...**

**(End V.O.)**

**(Cue Snotlout and Hookfang)**

The teens chuckled expectantly.

**"Hey! What are you doing?! Are you trying to kill me?!" Snotlout hollered as Hookfang flew through the branches.**

"I would say so," Hiccup said.

"What did you just say?!" Snotlout hissed.

"That would be nice," Tuffnut said.

"Hello?!" Snotlout hollered.

"Yeah..." Ruffnut agreed.

Snotlout huffed in annoyance.

The twins snickered and silently high fived each other.

"**We gotta go back, I think you missed a branch," Snotlout said, his voice oozing with sarcasm.**

**Hookfang snorted and took a sudden dive, causing Snotlout to yell in surprise.**

"Hookfang, I think we're going to be great friends," Tuffnut grinned, patting Hookfang on the side.

Hookfang crooned in agreement.

**"Got it," Snotlout said, branches all over and in his body.**

**(Hiccup V.O.)**

**And you have to have an open mind, because sometimes...your dragon knows better than you.**

**(End V.O.)**

**(Focus on Astrid and Stormfly)**

**There were trees blocking their path, "Stormfly, up!" Astrid called.**

**Stormfly shook her head and bucked Astrid off; safely catching her on the other side of the trees, "You were right, Stormfly, it was down...I almost died," she said, rather winded.**

**(Enter Snotlout and Hookfang)**

**"Almost died? I would have died!" Snotlout huffed.**

**Astrid chuckled, "That's a good look for you," she said.**

**Snotlout grinned and stuck a branch back in his nose.**

The teens (excluding Snotlout) grumbled in annoyance.

"What?!" Snotlout said, "She said she liked it!"

"Sarcasm!" The twins chorused.

Snotlout's face fell and he turned away.

**(Focus back to Hiccup)**

**"Hey, has anyone seen Fishlegs?" he asked, looking around.**

**(Switch over to the twins)**

**"I saw him yesterday, does that count?" Ruffnut asked.**

**Hiccup groaned and wove through the trees hoping to find...**

**"Whoa! There you are, Fishlegs! Are you okay?" Hiccup asked, looking at the stuck teen.**

**(Screen changes to Fishlegs' behind)**

The entire village (bear Fishlegs) burst out into laughter. Mother's covered their young children's eyes, the teens looked away, and the young adults and men stared on in amusement.

Fishlegs immediately turned crimson.

"-Ha! That's even more humiliating than me!" Snotlout laughed.

The Vikings and dragons automatically silenced themselves.

Snotlout paused, "What? What is it?" he asked.

No one responded, their eyes glued onto the screen.

Snotlout crossed his arms and scowled.

**Fishlegs inwardly blushed "I'm fine. Just hanging out...it's not like I crashed or anything..." he said, "...Okay, I crashed. There, I said it."**

**Hiccup reached up and tried to pull him out, "...Oops," he said, holding up Fishlegs' pants.**

**Fishlegs' eyes went wide, "And there goes my dignity."**

Tuffnut snorted.

**Hiccup continued to pull, fell back, and looked up, "Yeah, you're pretty stuck...I think I know how to get you down, uh, but you have to stay perfectly still."**

**Fishlegs looked scared, "Why? What are you gonna do?" he asked.**

**"Careful, bud, he's not wearing any pants," Hiccup whispered to Toothless.**

**"Huh? Wait a second...what does my lack of pants have to do-" he started as Toothless blasted him out of the tree and onto his back. Fishlegs blushed, "Thank you," he said awkwardly, "I believe those are mine..." he said, reaching for his pants.**

"Awkward..." Tuffnut said.

"Totally," Ruffnut agreed.

**Hiccup looked at the Gronkle wedged between the trees. He lowered his voice, "Now, what are we gonna do about Meat-" he asked, as said dragon came crashing down onto the ground, "-Lug."**

**Fishlegs leaned in, "Can you not tell the others that Meatlug broke the trees? She's sensitive about her weight..."**

"Too late for that, lad," Gobber chuckled.

Meatlug cowered, "Oh...it's okay girl! Gobber didn't mean it!" Fishlegs' crooned.

"Sure I did," Gobber said.

The teens glared at him.

**"How did this happen?" Hiccup asked.**

**"I don't know, I was just flying along, taking notes on the flora and the fauna...typical guy stuff. (Pause) Then something weird jumped out of the bushes, it was like...like a flaming squirrel," Fishlegs explained.**

**Hiccup was not amused, "Really? A flaming squirrel?"**

**"...Or a chipmunk," Fishlegs added, "Or some other flammable rodent... (Pause) I don't know, Hiccup! It scared us...isn't that enough for you?" he asked, flying off.**

**Hiccup shook his head, "Did you hear that? A flaming squirrel! Everyone knows there's no such thing as a...flaming squirrel!" he yelled, stopping abruptly as a fireball sped in front of them, "...Whoa! You saw that, right?" he asked.**

"I wanna touch it!" Tuffnut exclaimed, "Now...where can I find one..." he muttered.

Ruffnut smacked him, "You're such an idiot...it doesn't even exist," she deadpanned.

"Oh yeah? Then what's that?!" he asked, gesturing to the screen.

Ruffnut rolled her eyes.

**Hiccup went to investigate, and found, "...Hey little guy, who are you?" Hiccup asked the relatively small dragon.**

"See?" Ruffnut said smugly, "_Not_ a flaming squirrel."

Tuffnut sighed, "This is the worst day of my life..."

Ruffnut moaned, "You say that _everyday_..."

**The little dragon snapped, causing Hiccup to pull his arm back, "Ooh, settle down...big fella. I've never seen anything like it," he said, taking a closer look.**

**Toothless came forward, took one sniff, and growled, "You're not helping," Hiccup deadpanned, turning back to the newfound dragon, "You know, I think we may have discovered a new species here," he said excitedly.**

Fishlegs began to uncontrollably hop in place.

**Toothless interrupted his discovery and pushed him away, "Whoa! Hey, Toothless...what has gotten into you?" Hiccup asked.**

**(Switch back to the new dragon)**

Fishlegs started to squeal, receiving strange looks for the teens.

**Hiccup bent down, "Looks like he's hurt...don't be afraid," he said, "I'm a friend," he cooed, holding out some dragon nip, "Here...it's okay, it's just a little dragon nip."**

**Toothless roared a warning, causing the tiny dragon to run to the safety of Hiccup's arms, "Hey, come on, play nice," he said, as the dragon dug its' claws into his skin, "Ah! Little dragon, big claws!" he gasped, looking at him, "...Come on, let's go...we'll fix you right up," he explained as he stood up.**

**(Cut to the outside of the academy)**

"Hiccup! I think you may have just discovered a brand new species!" Fishlegs cried.

**"This is so exciting! It's a whole new species!" Fishlegs said.**

"I can see that, Fishlegs," Hiccup said.

Fishlegs stopped and silently fidgeted in place.

**(Switch to the inside, focusing on Tuffnut's face)**

**"Doesn't look like a flaming squirrel to me," he said.**

**Fishlegs ran into view, "We have no idea what it's capable of!" he said ecstatically, "There's no telling what it might do."**

**Tuffnut bent down, "Flame," he instructed the new dragon, "Do it!"**

"Tuff...come on," Hiccup groaned.

**The dragon stared at him for a moment, before jumping onto his face, "Ah! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" he yelled, as he tried yanking the dragon off.**

Ruffnut was rolling on the ground, howling with laughter. Other Vikings were giving her strange looks, but she didn't seem to notice them.

**The dragon decided that Tuffnut's face had gotten boring, so it switched over to Ruffnut's.**

**Tuffnut rubbed his nose, "Hey, that is funny," he admitted**.

Now it was Tuffnut's turn to laugh.

**Hiccup came forwards, "Come on you guys, this is serious," he said, "We have to figure out what to do with him...he's hurt!"**

**Tuffnut was still rubbing his nose, "_He's_ hurt?" he said.**

**It went by unnoticed, "He's just really scared, he'll settle down," Hiccup insisted.**

**Fishlegs emerged, "Um, new species...remember? We actually don't know what he'll do."**

**"Well, somebody's got to take him home," Astrid said.**

**All the teens took one step back.**

**Hiccup faced the new dragon around, "Well, big guy...here's your somebody," he grinned.**

Stoick face palmed, "Why do I feel like I know where this is going?" he asked himself.

**(Switch to the outside of the Haddock Household)**

**(Stoick V.O.)**

**"No, no, no!"**

**(End V.O.)**

"Oh, Thor..." Stoick sighed.

**"He's not staying here," he said, the scene transferring to the inside of the house, "I've got a one dragon limit."**

**"Oh, come on...he's not a very big dragon," Hiccup insisted, "Think of him more like...a flaming squirrel."**

**"Don't want one of those either," Stoick said, dumping the firewood into the pit, "Toothless, what are you waiting for?" he said, gesturing into the fire pit.**

**Toothless prepared a plasma blast...but was cut short by the new dragon**.

"Aye! He's been torched!" Gobber chuckled.

**Stoick chuckled, "Ah, looks like you got torched," he said, walking over to Hiccup, "Oh, that's his name by the way...Torch."**

Everyone stared at Gobber, who shrugged.

**Hiccup seemed hopeful, "So...he can stay?"**

**"Well, we can't throw him out now..I just named him," Stoick laughed.**

**Toothless growled in frustration.**

"I don't think Toothless likes the new guy very much..." Tuffnut said.

"Really?" Astrid deadpanned, "Where'd you get that from?"

"Oh you know...he just looks very angry..." he said.

Snotlout face palmed, "That was a rhetorical question...muttonhead," he said.

"Oh..." Tuffnut said, "...Wait. Who are you calling a muttonhead?!"

* * *

_I'm finally back!_

_Sorry for the delay, school has been so demanding recently..._

_**StormRaid**: Thanks! And was that better? Or would you like more?_

_**andreaperalta71697**: (It won't let me add the periods in your username) I try to update as much as I can Friday through Monday._

_**midnightsky0612**: Yes...I realize that :)_

_Next Chapter: The Terrible Two's (Part 2)_

_Future Updates:_

_-How to Please a Jorgenson (1/2 of chapter 8 is done)_

_-Bound Together & That's Enough! will be held off until the other three stories are completed_

_-Quit Pressuring Me! (No Specified Date)_

_-Starting Over (Most likely by 2/2)_

Full Episode Requests_: __(Adding on from the previous chapter__)_

_-When Lightning Strikes_

_-Twinsanity_

_-Defiant One_

_-We Are A Family (Part 1 & 2)_

_-The Night and the Fury_

_-Appetite for Destruction_

_-Zippleback Down_

_-Frozen_


	5. Gift of the Night Fury

_Thanks to all who read/reviewed!_

_(I realize that this story was up separately, but I see no point in that...so I moved it here)_

_Many people (Firenze Fox, StormRaid) requested a "Watching the Fic" for Gift of the Night Fury...so I decided to write one._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**(Hiccup V.O.)**

**This is Berk, boasting the kind of balmy, fun-in-the-sun climate, that will give you frostbite on your spleen. The one upside is our annual holiday...**

**We call it, Snoggletog.**

**[Pause] Why we chose such a stupid name remains a mystery...but with the war long over...and dragons living amongst us; this year's Snoggletog promises to be one to remember.**

**(End V.O.)**_  
_

Gobber cleared his throat, "Yes, welcome to Berk! Where you'll either freeze to death, or die laughing from our stupid names!"

The entire village burst out into a fit of laughter.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, but couldn't restrain himself from joining in.

**(Focus into the Haddock House)**

**[The ceiling begins to shake]**

**Hiccup: Okay, okay, I'm coming.**

**He rubs his shoulders, trying to warm up from the crisp Berkian air, "Oh, good morning Mr. Bossy!"**

Toothless huffed.

Hiccup smirks, "Well...it's true!" he said.

Toothless bares his teeth and jumps right in front of Hiccup.

Hiccup yawns and looks over Toothless' head.

Toothless growls even louder.

Hiccup looks down, "Oh hey bud...I didn't see you there," he smirked.

Toothless pounced.

Hiccup side-stepped out of his path, making Toothless even more frustrated.

**Toothless laughs at Hiccup; Hiccup then imitates Toothless._  
_**

**Hiccup: Do you always have to wake me up so early to go flying-_  
_**

**[He slips]**

**Hiccup: Stupid leg...**

**Toothless croons in concern, "Oh, thanks buddy, I'm okay. Yeah...we can go flying now."**

**_Toothless happily burps on Hiccup._**

**"Eww, eww, what? Eww, argh...Toothless," Hiccup chuckled.**

"See!" Hiccup sighs.

**(Scene changes to the duo soaring in the skies)**

**Hiccup: Come on, lets see what you've got today!**

**_They dive down a cliff face and head towards a rock formation._**

**Hiccup: Okay, you ready? Easy...**

**_Hiccup unhooks his leg and stands on Tootless. He skillfully jumps over the rock formation while Toothless goes under. Then, Hiccup lands on Toothless and hooks his leg back in._**

**Hiccup: Yes! Finally!**

The teens looked on in awe.

"That is so cool, Hiccup!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

Hiccup blushed, "Thanks..." he muttered.

"Wow...I wish I could do that," Tuffnut said.

"I wish you could do that too," Ruffnut added.

Tuffnut scowled.

**(Cut scene to the village)**

**Viking: Here?**

**_The Viking is a top of a Gronkle, and said dragon is holding a shield in its' mouth._**

**Gobber: Yes, yes, nooo, nooo, no, that one a wee bit higher!**

**Viking: Here?**

**Gobber: There! Ah, that's the spot!**

**Viking: Alright...**

**_A Viking child in a costume growls at Meatlug, and Meatlug playfully growls back. The child squeals in delight and bounds away._**

**Fishlegs: Attaboy, Meatlug!**

**Astrid: [Prepares] Are you ready girl?**

**Stormfly nods, so _Astrid throws two shields in the air. Stormfly uses her tail spikes to nail them to the roof._**

**Stoick: By Odin's beard, Gobber, Vikings spending the winter holiday with dragons! What would our fathers say?**

"They'd probably call us crazy..." Snotlout said.

"Or reckless..." Astrid said.

"Or stupid..." Tuffnut added.

**Gobber: They'd think we'd lost our minds!**

"...Or that," Ruffnut added.

**Stoick: [Chuckles] Well done! Well done – all of you! I've never thought I'd live to see this day. Peace on the island of Berk. This will surely be, the greatest holiday we've ever seen!"**

**_The Vikings and dragons cheer together._**

**_All of the sudden, dragons appear out of nowhere._**

**Stoick: What the…?!**

**Many dragons are flying above Berk. Hookfang roars, causing all of the resident dragons to join him.**

**Gobber: What in Thor's name?**

Some of the younger children step closer to their beloved dragon friend[s].

The teens look at each other, confused.

**Snotlout: [Hookfang flies away] Come back! What are you doing?!**

**Fishlegs: Meatlug!**

**Astrid: [Looks around] Where's Hiccup?**

**(Cut back to Hiccup and Toothless)**

**Hiccup: What do you say, bud? Wanna go again?**

**_Toothless and Hiccup swerve out of the oncoming dragons' way._**

**Hiccup: Whoa! Aaaaahhh! [His helmet gets knocked off] Oh no! My helmet!**

**_Toothless abruptly dives for the helmet._**

**Hiccup: Toothless! No no no no! Whoa…Wait! Toothless! Stop! We'll get it later, bud. We need to get back, and find out what's going on.**

**Toothless reluctantly retreats.**

**(Cut back to Berk)**

**Viking: What's the matter? Where are you going?!**

**Astrid: No, no, no! Don't leave, Stormfly, don't go! Please!**

**[Stormfly leaves, and Hiccup returns]**

**Hiccup: Astrid!**

**Astrid: Hiccup! What's going on? Where are they going?**

**[Hiccup is immediately swarmed]**

**Viking 1: Why did they leave?**

**Viking 2: What's happening?**

**Viking 3: What if they never come back?**

Hiccup shook his head and chuckled. The three Vikings shown on screen blushed and subconsciously fidgeted.

**Hiccup: Stop! Please!**

**(Enter Stoick)**

**Stoick: Calm down! Give him the chance to speak!**

**...Hiccup, where are all our dragons going?**

"Thanks for the help...dad," Hiccup deadpanned.

"You're welcome, son!" Stoick beamed.

The teens bit their lips and held back a laugh.

**Hiccup: [Exasperated] Dad… I don't know.**

**_Stormfly tries to encourage Toothless to join them, but Toothless doesn't._**

**_(Cut scene to the Great Hall)_**

**Viking: Where'd they go? ...Snoggletog is ruined.**

**Stoick: It's not ruined! We're Vikings! We've been perfectly happy celebrating without dragons for generations! And there's no reason we can't do it again! Now...we don't know where they're gone off to...but we have to have faith that they'll be back again soon. Am I right?**

**Gobber: You're right, we are Vikings! We are tough!**

**_Gobber notices all the shiny bells and baubles attached to his arm._**

**Gobber: Most of the time…**

Hiccup snorts loudly.

The dragons seemed to be laughing themselves.

**(Gobber V.O.) Let's sing some Snoggletog songs! (End V.O.)**

**(Scene changes to the village)**

**Ruffnut: That was depressing…**

**Astrid: I know! I was looking forward to spending the holiday with Stormfly.**

**Fishlegs: [Whistling]**

**Tuffnut: What are you so happy about? Don't you miss Meatlug?**

**Fishlegs: Me? Oh! Yeah! [clears throat] I miss him so much! [Pretends to cry]**

**Fishlegs: Well, good night!**

The teens raised their eyebrows and stared at the lovable pair in question. Fishlegs shrugged his shoulders, and scooted even closer to Meatlug.

**Astrid: [Gasps] I've got an idea! Let's come up with a bunch of new holiday-traditions! You know? To bury the sadness!**

**_Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout groan._**

**_[Astrid pleas Hiccup for help]_**

**Hiccup: Actually, Astrid might be on to something...**

**Tuffnut: Easy for you to say, your dragon can't go anywhere without you!**

**_Toothless is seen looking over the ledge of a cliff._**

**Ruffnut: Must be nice...**

Hiccup stared at her, "What's that supposed to mean?!" he said.

"I don't know! I can't explain my future self!" she hollered back.

Tuffnut rubbed his ear, "Oww..." he muttered.

Hiccup blankly stared at the twins and shook his head in wonder.

**(The next day)**

**Astrid: Yaknog! Get your Yaknog! Come on! Get a frothy delicious cup of cheer!**

**Astrid: [Notices the teens] Hey, you guys! Try this tasty new beverage I made for the holidays!**

**Tuffnut: Bleh! What's that smell? Is that you? [He pushes his sister to the ground]**

**Astrid: It's Yaknog!**

**_Tuffnut gags_.**

**Tuffnut: Bleh…if I drink that, I'll yak-nog all over the place!**

**Astrid: Maybe you'd rather...taste a punch in the face?**

**Snotlout: Astrid, it sounds delightful. I'd love a mug.**

**_Snotlout swallows, reluctantly._**

**Snotlout: [Chokes] You could really taste the yak!**

Spitelout sighed.

**Fishlegs: [Runs up] Yum! What is that?**

**Astrid: Oh! You wanna try some? It's my new traditional drink.**

**Fishlegs: [Snotlout visibly shakes his head] Oh… You know… Ehm… I have… suddenly, and unexplicity, changed my mind.**

**Astrid: Well… You don't know what you're missing! I bet Hiccup will love this...[She runs off]**

**_Ruffnut notices Snotlout's discomfort._**

**Ruffnut: [Snickers] Are you crying?**

Spitelout groaned.

Snotlout swallowed thickly and cowered behind Tuffnut.

...That was a mistake.

**(Cut to Hiccup's workshop)**

**Astrid: Hiccup?**

"SNOTLOUT!" Spitelout hollered.

Snotlout moaned and cringed, shrinking even further behind the male twin.

Tuffnut chuckled, "Here's over here...my good sir," he announced.

Snotlout moaned.

**Hiccup: Yeah, I'm over here, Astrid...coming!**

**Astrid: Here. Happy holidays – from me to you.**

**[He takes a mug]**

**Hiccup: Thank you milady!**

**Astrid: What are you up to?**

**Hiccup: [Stops] Okay, you're gonna think I'm crazy, but I just couldn't stop thinking about what Tuffnut said last night. Toothless can't come and go like the other dragons...and that's just not fair. I was up all night, and I think I found a way to fix that.**

**_Hiccup drinks the Yaknog, and immediately stops himself from swallowing._**

"Tough luck there, cousin..." Snotlout smirked.

Astrid glared at Snotlout.

Snotlout's eyes went wide as he turned to hide behind Fishlegs.

**Astrid: No way! You build him a new tail? So he's gonna be able to fly without you?**

**Hiccup: Hmhm!**

**Astrid: Wow – what a great gift!**

**Hiccup: Hmhm…**

**Astrid: What if he never comes back?**

**Hiccup: Mh…**

**Astrid: What am I saying? Of course he will!**

**Hiccup: Mhm!**

**Astrid: Well I'm going spread some more holiday cheer! You're amazing!**

**_The seconds Astrid is out of sight, Hiccup spits the Yaknog out on the floor._**

**(Scan over to the Haddock Household)**

**_Toothless is seen jumping on the roof...again._**

**Hiccup: Toothless! [Toothless stares at Hiccup in surprise] Come on down, bud! I got something for ya!**

**_Toothless curiously sniffs the contraption._**

**Hiccup: What do you think of that? Yeah!**

**_Toothless turns away from Hiccup._**

**Hiccup: Would you just settle down! Toothless! Come on, bud! Let me get that on you! Yeah! You are going to love this! Okay.**

**_[Toothless starts to moan about the new tail]_**

**Hiccup: Nonono… To-Toothless! Stop! Please, please! Toothless, please!**

**[..._Until it opens up on it's own]_**

**Hiccup: Ah… Here you go. See? Got it?**

**_Toothless refuses to let Hiccup touch him, then abruptly turns and flies away._**

**Hiccup: Toothless… Whoa.**

No one spoke.

"Wow...I did NOT see that one coming..." Fishlegs said.

Toothless crooned and rubbed his head against Hiccup's arm. Hiccup returned the favor and scratched his friend's chin.

"Dang..." Tuffnut said.

Everyone stared at Hiccup on the screen, and the duo off the screen...trying to figure out what in Thor's name was happening.

**(The following morning...)**

**_There is a rhythmic banging on the ceiling._**

**Hiccup: Toothless! I knew you'd come back… Urgh!**

**_Hiccup slips on the ice, then sees Stoick repairing the roof._**

**Stoick: Morning, son!**

"Right...like Stoick is definitely a Night Fury," said Ruffnut.

"He does look like a dragon," Tuffnut said, earning a glare from the chief, "Uhh...from that angle?" he recovered.

Stoick crossed his arms.

Tuffnut swallowed and unsurely grinned.

Stoick face palmed.

**Hiccup: Oohhh… Hey… Dad… [he seems disappointed]**

**Stoick: Glad, you're up! I was looking for your helmet.**

**Hiccup: [Stutters] My-My helmet?**

**Stoick: Odin needs a place to put your goodies!**

**Hiccup: Yeah – right… I… I'll get on that… Great…**

**Stoick: Hold on! Hold on. Alright… Come on. What's in your mind? Out with it .**

"Let me see...Toothless is gone, all the dragons are gone, and my helmet is missing..." Hiccup said, "Hm...nothing. Nope, there is absolutely nothing in my mind," he deadpanned.

**Hiccup: Oh… It's been three days, dad. I – just thought Toothless would be back by now…**

**Stoick: I'm sure, he is with the other dragons.**

Hiccup scoffed.

Typical.

**Hiccup: Yeah? I wish I can be so sure.**

**Stoick: Ah… Listen… I know what it's like to miss someone you love this time of year. But what do we do when they can't be here for the holidays? We celebrate them! And I imagine that is exactly what Toothless would want you to do. Right?**

**Hiccup: You're right...**

**Stoick: Good! [Slaps him hard on his back] Then go get that helmet! We've had enough disappointment around here.**

"In case you haven't noticed dad...I can't," Hiccup muttered.

Many Vikings chuckled at the awkwardness between father and son.

**(Cut to Fishlegs, nervously carrying a large barrel of fish)**

**Hiccup: Oh, Fishlegs! You're hungry? There's enough fish there to feed a dragon!**

**Fishlegs: [Nervously] Hahaha… Oh… A dragon! That's…**

**_Fishlegs runs away into a barn, carrying the fish barrel. _**

**_Hiccup follows, and the moment Fishlegs leaves, he takes a look inside._**

**_Meatlug looks up, breaks his chain, and accidentally carries Hiccup away._**

**Hiccup: Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh… Meatlug?!**

"Fishlegs?!" the teens gaped.

"Did you seriously kidnap your dragon?!" Tuffnut said, walking up to the screen, "How dare you!" he yelled.

Ruffnut groaned, "Will somebody _please_ explain to me how we're related," she sighed.

**Astrid: [Confused] Hiccup? Where are you going?!**

**Hiccup: I have no ideaaaaa!**

**Fishlegs: Meatlug? What about presents? Eyyy…**

**Fishlegs: I can't believe him…**

**(Cut to Meatlug's "prison")**

**Astrid: YOU can't believe HIM? You kidnapped your dragon!**

**Fishlegs: Well… that makes it sound so mean…**

**Tuffnut: Hey guys...!**

**Astrid: He flew away from the second he was unleashed!**

**Fishlegs: [Quietly] I'm seventy-two percent sure he wanted to stay...**

**[Ruffnut gasps]**

**Tuffnut: GUYS!**

**Fishlegs: Wohohohooo… Meatlug barfed up a pile of rocks.**

The dragons seemed to laugh.

"Those are most definitely not rocks," Ruffnut said.

**Ruffnut: You're such an idiot! Those aren't rocks...your dragon laid eggs!**

**Astrid: Hey wait! I bet that's why the dragons left! To lay their eggs!**

**Fishlegs: But...boy dragons don't lay eggs…**

**Ruffnut: Yeah, your boy dragon...is a girl dragon.**

**Fishlegs: Okay! That actually explains a few things...**

"...Like what?" Snotlout asked.

Fishlegs shuffled his feet, "I don't think I should say..."

"FISHLEGS!" the teens yelled.

Fishlegs cringed, "It's not like I don't want too...it's just, I don't want to embarrass him...oh, uh...her," he said, hugging said dragon.

Meatlug rolled her eyes.

**Astrid: Hey! Everyone's missing their dragons, right?**

**Snotlout: [Moans] Oh…here it comes…**

**Astrid: I've got an idea! [Wraps up the dragon eggs] It'll be another new, Snoggletog tradition! [The teens are now outside] Oooohhhh… this is gonna be so good!**

**_They proceeded to hide all the dragon eggs inside everyone's helmets._**

**(Cut to Meatlug and Hiccup)**

**Hiccup: Whoa! Meatlug! Where are you taking me?**

**_Moments later, Hiccup sees all the dragons, as well as their young..._**

**Hiccup: Whoa! You guys come here to have babies!**

**Hiccup: [Coos] ...Whoa...Ahh!**

**Hiccup: Hey, look over here [walks toward an egg]…you missed one… [egg explodes] WHOA!**

**Hiccup: [Slightly burned] Man, it's a good thing those don't hatch on Berk!**

**(Back on Berk)**

**Astrid: Wasn't this a great idea?**

"Oh no..." Stoick moaned.

The teens stared at the screen with anticipation; well, mostly Astrid.

**Fishlegs: Everyone's gonna be so surprised!**

"Really surprised," the twins snickered.

**Suddenly, an egg explodes...and a baby Gronkle is now sitting on Fishlegs.**

**Snotlout: Surprise!**

Everyone stared at the chief expectantly.

**_Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout coo at the baby Gronkle._**

**Astrid: [In realization] The eggs...explode?!**

**_A house explodes._**

**Astrid: THE EGGS EXPLODE!**

**_A Viking runs, screaming from his home._**

**Astrid: I'm sorry! Sorry!**

**_Houses continue to explode everywhere. The center tree goes up in flames._**

**Ruffnut: Awesome!**

**Tuffnut: Wow!**

**Snotlout: This is your best idea yet.**

**(Enter Stoick)**

**Stoick: What in Thor's name is going on?!**

**Astrid: [To herself] The eggs explode…**

**_The final house over Astrid's shoulder explodes._**

Stoick face palmed, and Astrid looked just about ready to jump off the docks.

"So, um...Astrid," Snotlout started.

Astrid grabbed his collar, "Don't say a word," she threatened, "Or else I'm going to have to knock you out!" she yelled.

"Let's not get violent here..." Snotlout said nervously.

Astrid sighed and flung him onto the ground.

**_(Back on the nursery island)_**

**Hiccup: [Searching] Toothless! Toothless? Ah Toothless, where are you?**

**_Hiccup looks up to see familiar dragons..._**

**Hiccup: Hookfang! Stormfly! Oh – You have no idea how happy I am to see you guys!**

**_[Hiccup greets Stormfly's young]_**

**Hiccup: And you have… babies? Oh look at you guys! All happy, together.**

**...Who knew you would be leaving to celebrate your own sort of holiday?**

**[Hookfang croons]**

**Hiccup: I should get back to my holiday. [Rubs Hookfang's snout] So what do you say there, Hookfang? Think, you'd give me a ride back home?**

**_Hookfang starts to take Hiccup home..._**

**Hiccup: I'll see you all back on Berk when you're good and ready, okay gang?**

**[All the adult dragons take off]**

**Hiccup: Oh… Nonononono… I think I just started the return migration.**

"Awkwar-" Tuffnut starts.

Hiccup covers his mouth, "Don't say it," he warned.

"...-d," he finished.

Hiccup groaned in frustration.

**_The baby dragons are eager to follow._**

**Hiccup: Well if you insist!**

**_The babies try to follow, but don't have enough strength against the strong wind._**

**Hiccup: Come on! Come on!**

**_They are blown back onto the island._**

**Hiccup: Ah.. boy this is never gonna work. [Idea] Oh – hold on, I've got just the thing.**

**(Cut back to Berk)**

**Stoick: Ah… Gobber… this is a disaster…**

**Gobber: Ah… It's not so bad.**

The Vikings stared at Gobber.

"...What?!" he cried, "I'm just trying to make the situation...less...terrible."

The Vikings shook their heads and returned their attention back to the screen.

**Stoick: Oh not that bad? The village is destroyed. The dragons have gone and left us! Let's face it – this holiday is a complete - What are these people looking at?**

**_Vikings see shimmering creatures high in the sky._**

**Stoick: What is that?**

**_A dragon headed ship from Berk emerges, carried by the dragons._**

**Stoick: It's Hiccup!**

**Astrid: And our dragons!**

The Vikings cheer, and some hug each other.

...They quickly redeem themselves afterwards by knocking each other to the ground.

**_The Vikings cheer, and t__he ship lands on Berk. The Vikings are staring at the boat, when all of a sudden, the baby dragons eagerly spill out._**

**Snotlout: [Cheers] Yeah! Wohooo!**

**(Scan over the entire village)**

**Fishlegs: Meatlug!**

**_Fishlegs runs and tackles Meatlug._**

**Astrid: Stormfly! You're back! Oh! And there are babies!**

**Stoick: Hahaha! Well done, son!**

**Stoick crushes Hiccup in a tight embrace.**

**Hiccup: [Struggles to breathe] Thanks, dad!**

**Stoick: Everyone! Grab your dragons to the Great Hall! We finally have something to celebrate!**

**(Change scene to the Great Hall)**

**Fishlegs: This is the best holiday ever! Uuuuhhhhh!**

**_Fishlegs makes baby noises at the baby dragons._**

**_Hiccup sadly watches everyone routine with the dragons._**

**Astrid: [Consoling] Hiccup, I know this must be really hard for you seeing everyone with their dragons...but you really did a wonderful thing! Thank you!**

**_Astrid kisses Hiccup and hugs him tightly._**

"Ooh-la-la!" the twins chorus.

Snotlout looks on in disgust, and Fishlegs just stares blankly at the screen.

** Hiccup: Astrid, where did Toothless go?**

**Astrid: I don't know...**

**_Astrid looks up and sees Toothless slinking into the Great Hall._**

"I found him!" a young Viking exclaimed.

Many adults laugh, causing the child to look around, confused.

"What?" he asked quietly.

Hiccup grinned and walked over to the child, "Thank you, for finding Toothless," he said.

The child brightened up, "You're very welcome! Mr. Hiccup, Sir!" he said.

Hiccup chuckled and ruffled his hair. The child fondly gazed after Hiccup as said teen walked back to his friends.

**Astrid: [Grins slyly] Wow, man...I wouldn't wanna be you right now! I mean, you brought back everyone's dragon, except yours!**

**Hiccup: Yeah… You know, this is not helping...at all.**

**_Astrid excitedly turns Hiccup around, and just I time to see Toothless bounding excitedly towards him._**

**Hiccup: [Surprised] TOOTHLESS! Hey bud!**

**_Hiccup hugs Toothless._**

**Gobber: [Alerts] Stoick!_  
_**

**Hiccup: [Steps back] Bad dragon! Very bad dragon! You scared me to death! Don't ever stay away that long again, and what is in your mouth?**

**_Toothless puts Hiccup's now spit-covered helmet onto his head._**

All the Vikings cringed.

Hiccup glares at Toothless, "That really isn't necessary bud..." he sighed.

Toothless grinned and-

"Eww, what? Toothless!" Hiccup groaned, wiping Toothless" spit off, "Really?!"

Toothless chortled happily.

**_Snotlout, Astrid, Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut exclaim disgust._**

**Hiccup: Yeah, you found my helmet. [Pauses] Wha-hey! You found my helmet! That's where you've been? [Toothless croons] Buddy...thank you. You are amazing!**

**_Hiccup hugs Toothless again._**

**Astrid: [Excitedly] Happy Snoggletog!**

**(The next morning)**

**_Toothless starts jumping on the roof again._**

**Hiccup: [Happily] I'm coming Toothless! Alright bud, come on down. I was just-**

**_Hiccup sees that Toothless has pulled out the old flight gear._**

**Hiccup: Toothless, what you pull this out for? You don't need this anymore! Come on – let's get going.**

**_Toothless moves away from Hiccup._**

**Hiccup: Would you quit fooling around? You have your new tail now.**

**[Pauses]**

**Toothless?**

**_Toothless looks at Hiccup, then to his new tail. He narrows his eyes, breaks off the new tail, and flicks it away._**

**Hiccup: Toothless! Stop! What are you doing?**

Tuffnut sighed, "True love..." he taunts.

Hiccup and Toothless roll their eyes in sync.

**Toothless croons and nudges the old gear towards him with wide eyes.**

**Hiccup stares at Toothless in disbelief, his mouth slowly forming a grin.**

**(Cut to the duo soaring over mountains)**

**(Hiccup V.O.): Winter in Berk lasts most of the year. It hangs on with both hands, and won't let go. The only real comforts against the cold, are those you keep close to your heart.**

**Hiccup: Okay bud, you're ready?**

**_Hiccup unhooks his leg and somersaults over Toothless. They free fall in sync..._**

Stoick gazed at his son, his chest full of pride.

**Hiccup: [Cheers] Yee-ha!**

**_Toothless taps Hiccup, spinning him in the air._**

**Hiccup: Turns out, that was the best Snoggletog ever.**

**...That year, I gave my best friend a pretty great gift.**

**_Hiccup hooks back onto Toothless and knocks snow off the mountain._**

**Hiccup: [Yells] Woohoo!**

**Hiccup: ...But he gave me a better one.**

**(HTTYD logo appears, V.O. Ends)**

"...Is that it?" Gobber asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"No, wait! Look!" Fishlegs said, gesturing to the screen.

'The Terrible Twos, Part 2' it read.

The Vikings quickly scrambled to their spots.

'Stay tuned...'

* * *

_Did you like it?_

_BlackBlood: Thank you, and I will try to update faster...but I can't promise..._

_The second part of the current episode will hopefully be up tomorrow._

_A/N: If anyone wants me to, I might write one of these for the "Legend of the Boneknapper" short, called 'Watching the Legend'._

_Thanks for reading!_


	6. The Terrible Twos (Part 2)

_Thanks to all who read/reviewed!_

_StormRaid: I see... Sure, I'll try and make them much more frequent._

_NightFury999: Er...sorry about not meeting my original deadline...but this weekend has been filled up (I have an audition today as well), so I haven't had time to write a full chapter in one day. Sorry again, and thanks for favoriting!_

_Gotta Say (Guest): It really depends on who's reading it...but in your case, I could answer this; He doesn't **not** like her :)_

_Ferdoos: Ah yes, the teasing of Astrid. I will try and add more of that when appropriate..._

_(This chapter has been recently edited)_

* * *

**"There you go, boys," Hiccup said, placing a bowl and a barrel of fish down, "Your first supper together."**

**Toothless smacked his lips and peered down into the now empty barrel. Torch was trying his best to look innocent.**

"This isn't going to go well..." Fishlegs muttered.

**Toothless glared and growled.**

**"Whoa, Toothless," Hiccup said peering down into said dragon's empty barrel, "You're sure hungry tonight, aren't you, bud?"**

"He didn't even get, like...one bite!" Ruffnut chuckled.

**Torch jumped onto a beam, attempting to get out of Toothless' eye sight. Toothless spun around and barred his teeth, trying to look as menacing as possible.**

**(Cut to Hiccup's room)**

**"Okay, Torch," Hiccup said, "This is where you're gonna sleep," he said, gesturing to a smaller version of Toothless' rock slab.**

**Torch turned away from Hiccup and jumped onto Toothless' bed, immediately settling down.**

**"Aw, look at that, he's made himself at home," Hiccup grinned, "Toothless, you don't mind sharing your bed for the night, do you?"**

**Toothless huffed in protest.**

**"Hope he sleeps through the night, he hardly ate..."**

"Wait..who's he talking about? Toothless? Or Torch? ...Because Toothless was the one-" Tuffnut started.

**Toothless growled and stomped his feet in exasperation**..

**"And, you...go to sleep," Hiccup said, turning in to bed.**

**Toothless sighed and jumped onto a sturdy beam, glaring at Torch the entire time.**

"Oh..." Tuffnut said.

Hiccup looked down, "Sorry about this...that...well, you know what I mean, bud," he said apologetically.

Toothless rolled his eyes, but gave in anyways.

**(Cut to the academy)**

**"All right, Torch, let's figure out what you are," Hiccup said.**

**"Oh, this is so exciting! Documenting a whole new species, learning all about it," Fishlegs squealed.**

The twins stuck their tongues out and gagged.

**"Wait, learning?" Tuffnut said.**

**"No, thanks," Ruffnut finished.**

**"There's nothing in the Book of Dragons that looks anything like him," Hiccup said.**

**"We even get to determine what it's called; that is...that is a really big responsibility! ...I don't know if I'm ready for that," Fishlegs said nervously.**

**"I am," Snotlout boasted, "I'm gonna name the snot out of it."**

"Ha-ha-ha," Astrid deadpanned.

Snotlout grinned and winked at her.

Astrid groaned and threw her hands up in despair.

**"20 inches for the wings," Hiccup measured.**

**"That's a big wingspan," Astrid said.**

**"Big wing! Big span? Big wingspan!" Snotlout suggested.**

**"May I have the honor of administering the claw test?" Fishlegs said, holding up a sheet of paper.**

**Torch easily and cleanly cut the paper, "Look at these talons...they're razor-like," Fishlegs said.**

**"Sharp claw! Razor feet! Razor-sharp-claw-talon feet!" Snotlout yelled.**

Snotlout puffed out his chest, "Come on! Those are great!" he said.

Everyone ignored him.

**"Hold on," Astrid said, "Is he serious?"**

"Apparently," Astrid answered herself.

**"You know what's next, don't you?" Fishlegs said excitedly.**

**"No, not really," Hiccup said.**

**"Only the single most important test to determine a dragon's reaction to eels...the eel reaction test!" Fishlegs announced.**

"Oh..how original," Ruffnut said.

**Torch eyed the slimy creature, then ate it.**

**"He ate it! He ate the eel!" Fishlegs cried in disbelief.**

The dragons gagged and turned away.

The teens stared at the tiny dragon on screen with wonder.

**"Eel eater! Come on, that's perfect!" Snotlout said.**

**"Fishlegs, has there ever been a dragon who wasn't afraid of-" Hiccup started.**

**"Never in recorded history. We're in uncharted waters, my friend," Fishlegs said.**

**Hiccup grinned, "You hear that, Torch? You're one of a kind,"**

Toothless huffed.

"Aw...is Toothless jealous?" Hiccup teased.

Toothless growled and spat out half a fish.

Hiccup sighed, "You can stop doing that...please?"

**"Now we need to get it to fly..." Fishlegs said.**

**"Maybe if Torch saw Toothless fly...Toothless! Let's take a ride, bud," Hiccup said.**

**Toothless ignored him.**

**"Toothless!"**

**Snotlout snickered, "So much for the dragon trainer. We've got this...watch and learn," he boasted.**

The teens snickered.

**Hookfang had a twinkle in his eyes, then abruptly took off.**

**"Hookfang! Whoa!" Snotlout screamed as Hookfang flew all around Berk.**

**The duo landed, out of breath, "Okay, your turn...but don't think you have to live up to that," Snotlout stuttered.**

"Wait...live up to what?" Tuffnut asked.

"I think it was...failure?" Ruffnut said.

"Yeah...that's it," Tuffnut said.

**Torch began walking around in a circle.**

**"What's he doing?" Fishlegs said.**

**"I think something's wrong..." Astrid concluded.**

**"Oh, man, we broke him!" Tuffnut said sadly.**

**"Maybe he can't fly," Hiccup stared.**

**Torch sparked, and flew around in an amazing formation.**

**"Oh, my dear! You are one incredible little dragon!" Hiccup said, amazed.**

**"Whoa, look at that burn mark," Ruffnut said.**

**"Huh, and look at this burn mark," Tuffnut said, pointing to his helmet.**

"I love burn marks," Tuffnut sighed.

**"Did you see how it flew? It spun, like like a typhoon," Hiccup said.**

**"And he came back, just like a boomerang," Astrid said.**

**Snotlout ran up, "Hot spinner. Flaming come-backer,"**

"Seriously?" Astrid sighed.

**"No," Fishlegs said, "Typhoomerang."**

**"Typhoomerang? ...Nah, I don't get it," Snotlout said.**

"We do," the twins said.

The turned towards each other, "Do you get it?" Tuffnut asked.

"Nah..." Ruffnut replied.

**Astrid rolled her eyes.**

**(Cut scene to Hiccup's room)**

**"Okay, Torch, hold still," Hiccup said, "I'm trying to draw you."**

**Torch scampered around the room excitedly.**

**"You're getting your own chapter," Hiccup grinned.**

**Just then, Toothless came barreling in, "...Toothless, look what you did!" Hiccup groaned, "And now I've got to get more charcoal," he sighed, "Toothless, you behave yourself while I'm gone."**

The teens snickered; and Hiccup groaned in expectation.

**Torch's eyes grew wide as he raced towards Hiccup frantically, "Hey, it's okay, big guy, I'll be right back," he said.**

**Hiccup descended down the stairs and into the main room, unaware of what was happening upstairs.**

**Toothless and Torch had gotten in some sort of disagreement, causing the bedroom to become engulfed in flames...**

"Called it!" Tuffnut boasted.

Ruffnut smacked him, "No you didn't, you didn't even say anything!" she yelled, punching him.

The twins began yelling, punching, kicking, cursing...just the usual.

** "Toothless! What...what is going on here?" Hiccup cried as he raced back upstairs, "Toothless, why did you do this? What is wrong with you?"**

Hiccup winced, "Sorry bud...I really need to know what happened before I start blaming someone..." he said.

Toothless snorted and smacked Hiccup against the side of his head with his tail.

"Hey!" Hiccup yelled, rubbing his head.

Toothless chortled and did a victory wiggle, before settling down and turning back to the screen.

**Toothless glared at Hiccup and roared in his face. Without a backwards glance, Toothless was up and out of the window.**

**"Toothless, wait!" Hiccup yelled.**

"So much for that plan," Gobber snickered.

**Torch scampered onto his lap, "It's okay, big guy...he's starting to worry me too."**

"Wow Hiccup...who knew you could be so...mean?" Astrid taunted.

"Mean? I'm not mean! That was just a...misunderstanding..." he said.

"Sure," Astrid grinned.

"Astrid! Come on!" Hiccup cried, throwing his hand up in the air.

Astrid tossed her braid over her shoulder.

Hiccup crossed his arms and grumbled in defeat.

**(During the night, Toothless discovers the mother Typhoomerang; searching for her young)**

All the teens gasped. An angry mother dragon, much less a huge mother dragon, was never a good sign.

"That's what Toothless was trying to tell you..." Fishlegs muttered.

Hiccup nodded his head in shock.

**(Cut to Gobber's blacksmith shop)**

**"It's weird, it's like Toothless is jealous," Hiccup said, "...Which is great, so my first girlfriend is a dragon." he sighed.**

**"Another thing we have in common," Gobber added.**

The entire village stared at Gobber.

"Care to share?" Stoick asked, amused.

Gobber blushed, "Nope..." he said.

"Oh, come on Gobber! Spill the cabbages!" Hiccup grinned.

Mildew gasped from behind a catapult, "The poor cabbages!"

...That did not go by unnoticed.

"Please Gobber?" Hiccup pleaded, "I think everyone wants to learn of your love life," he snickered.

"I'm sure that there are many other things the village can pry into," Gobber sulked.

Hiccuo and Stoick shared a knowing glance.

**"Something must be going on under the surface," Hiccup said.**

**"Dragons are complex creatures, Hiccup. They operate on many emotional levels; Me? I've only got the one," Gobber emphasized.**

"Sure Gobber..." Hiccup said, "What about the time when you-"

"Shut it, Toothpick," Gobber said, "Or else I can tell the entire village of what happens in the shop."

Hiccup tensed and turned a deep shade of red.

Gobber chuckled, "Works all the time," he grinned.

(**Toothless barges in)**

**"Whoa, okay, Toothless! You see, this is what I've been talking about!" Hiccup said, exasperated.**

"You're trying to tell me that Torch is a baby!" Hiccup said, "...Sorry bud..."

Toothless shook his head.

**"Toothless, settle down..." Hiccup started.**

**Toothless growled, grabbed Torch, and ran off.**

**Hiccup's eyes grew wide, "Gobber, grab him!"**

**Gobber ran, "You want to dance, big boy? 'Cause I've got my dancing shoe on!" he said, extending his peg.**

"But you can't dance!" Stoick said, his voice booming with laughter, "Most Viking's, especially you, cannot dance!"

Gobber huffed, "I'll show you," he mumbled, "Someday, I'm going to prove that I am the best dancer in the entire village."

THe teens glanced at each other, "Let not get ahead of ourselves..." Tuffnut said.

**Gobber grabbed ahold of Toothless' tail, "Gotcha! Whoa, whoa!" he yelled, as he was thrown off," Oh! My panpipes! Now I can get the band back together," Gobber said happily, his face in a shelf.**

Stoick, Spitelout, Mulch, and Bucket groaned.

"Can we not bring this up?" Spitelout asked.

"Agreed," the other three said.

The teens stared at the adults.

"Those five were in a band?" Fishlegs asked.

"Who'd of thought?" Astrid said.

**"Toothless! Back down," Hiccup said, glaring.**

**Gobber began playing his panpipes.**

**Hiccup groaned,"Not. Helping."**

Spitelout laughed, "Gobber did love his panpipes..."

"Still do," Gobber said.

**"Sorry," Gobber muttered sheepishly.**

**"I don't know what's gotten into you, but I don't like it," Hiccup said.**

**(Toothless runs off; Gobber (much to Hiccup's annoyance) begins playing his panpipes again, in a sorrowful tune)**

The original band members groaned, "Here we go again..." Stoick sighed.

* * *

_Sorry about taking so long...this past week/weekend has been completely booked!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_(The next update should be up sometime this week; and yes, it will be Part 3)_


	7. The Terrible Twos (Part 3)

**(Cut to Hiccup directing Toothless in the skies)**

**"What? Whoa, whoa! Toothless! The cove is this way," Hiccup said.**

**Toothless fights with all his might to bring Hiccup to his...discovery.**

**"Where are you going? No! You're going to the cove," Hiccup instructs, steering Toothless away.**

**(Cut scene to the cove)**

**Hiccup and Toothless awkwardly land, "Okay, you've got to stay here," he said.**

**Toothless croons sadly.**

"I never thought you would do that Hiccup...I mean, you two are inseparable!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

"I realize that, Fishlegs..." Hiccup sighed.

**"I never thought bringing Torch home would lead to this; I've got to separate you two, until I can figure this out..." Hiccup said, walking away.**

**Toothless stops him, "Toothless, this is serious. You've got to stay here."**

"Toothless! There might be danger out there...let me leave you here, and expose myself to the danger!" Tuffnut mocked.

Ruffnut snorted, "As if! We all know you would be the first to run and hide."

Tuffnut turned red, "No I wouldn't!" he defended.

"Uh, yes you would."

"No, I wouldn't."

"Yes, you would."

"No, I woul-"

"YES, YOU WOULD!" Astrid interrupted, pushing the twins apart.

The twins stared at her, dumbfounded, "What's with her?" Tuffnut asked.

"Beats me..." Ruffnut shrugged.

**Hiccup tries again, but Toothless proceeds to block him.**

**"Okay...a crazy, out of control dragon blocking my way out...or not!" Hiccup said, slyly passing said dragon.**

**Hiccup regretfully walks away, leaving Toothless roaring in fury.**

"Why doesn't he just...fly away?" Gobber asked.

Everyone stared at him, "...Right! Sorry, I forgot," he said.

Toothless whacked him upside his head.

"Oi! You almost made me soil my skivvies!" Gobber exclaimed.

**(Cut to the teens and the academy)**

**"You did the right thing with Toothless," Astrid said.**

**"He'll snap out of it," Fishlegs said.**

**"Yeah, but what if he doesn't?" said Snotlout, "Then you won't have a dragon to ride, and if you don't have a dragon to ride, then you can't be the leader of the Dragon Academy! Ha!"**

Spitelout sighed, "Son, do you really think you could do better?"

Snotlout opened his mouth to answer-

"I didn't think so," Spitelout finished.

Snotlout's jaw hung open in surprise and embarrassment.

**"Then I'd take over," Astrid said, "Do you really want that?"**

**Hiccup rolled his eyes.**

**(Enter the twins, riding their Zippleback)**

**"You guys would not believe what we just saw," Tuffnut exclaimed.**

"Oh boy..." Fishlegs groaned, "This can't be good..."

**"Excuse me, we're having a power struggle," Snotlout said.**

**"We're not having a power struggle," Hiccup sighed, gesturing Tuffnut to continue.**

**"The whole forest...ultimate destruction," he said.**

**"It was beautiful..." Ruffnut piped in, "The whole thing was torched."**

**Hiccup's eyes widened, "Torched? ...Show me," he said, worriedly.**

**(Switch over to the "torched" forest)**

**"Like we said, ultimate destruction," Ruffnut said.**

The entire village gawked at the screen, no way could the tiny dragon make a mark as big as that...right?

Unless...

**"We've seen that burn mark before," Hiccup said.**

**"Not this big..." Astrid added.**

**"You know what this means?" Fishlegs said worriedly, "Big burn mark..."**

**"Big Typhoomerang," Hiccup said, looking up at the sky.**

"Now I've done it," Gobber said, "Excuse me lads...I'll be right back," he said hobbling away.

The twins glanced at each other, "Eww..." the chanted, holding their noses.

Fishlegs turned green and gagged.

The remaining teens, and the rest of the village, remained stone-faced; trying to process the new information...as well as Gobber's unusual...dilemma.

**(Enter the angry mother Typhoomerang)**

**"He looks really mad," Tuffnut noted.**

**"Uh, it's not a he...it's a she. That's Torch's mother," Hiccup explained.**

**"Torch...is a baby," Astrid realized.**

"Oh...great," Fishlegs said sarcastically.

**"That's what Toothless was trying to tell me," Hiccup said, mostly to himself.**

**"Whoever gets between that mother and this baby...is gonna get fried!" Fishlegs yelled, handing Torch over to Tuffnut.**

**"You take it," he said, shoving him into his sister's arms.**

**"I don't want it," Ruffnut said, giving him to Snotlout.**

**"Just leave it, and let's get out of here," Snotlout said, pushing him into Hiccup's arms.**

**Suddenly, the mother Typhoomerang's eyes narrowed, and she began flying towards them.**

"Well...that didn't work..." Stoick muttered.

**Hiccup placed Torch onto the ground, "Now, uh, go home to your Mama," he said, urgently.**

**"Run! You guys go that way...I'll lead her back into the forest, away from the village," Hiccup yelled, Torch playfully chasing after him.**

**"Hiccup!" Astrid called worriedly.**

**Hiccup looked over his shoulder, "Oh, please stop following me," he groaned.**

**The cove came into view, "Toothless!" he called, squeezing his eyes shut and jumping blindly into the cove.**

The village leaned on their toes in anticipation.

**He disappeared for a moment, until..**

The Viking's let out a breath they didn't realize they had been holding.

**"Thanks, bud," he said, reemerging on top of Toothless' back, "I'm so sorry...I should've listened to you," he apologized.**

**The mother was still hot on their trails, "Toothless, evasive maneuvers!" Hiccup yelled.**

**"Oh, why won't she stop?" he sighed.**

**[Croon]**

**"Torch?! What are you doing? You need to be with your mother!" Hiccup said, bringing said dragon in front of him, "Toothless, we have to try something else; we'll use her size against her," he explained.**

**"Toothless, up! ...Now dive!"**

**They successfully out flew the mother, which caused her to crash onto the ground.**

"Poor baby..." Fishlegs said, "...I mean, mother."

The dragons and Viking's alike stared at him as if he had just arrived from Outcast Island.

**They easily landed, "I hope she's okay..." he said.**

**(Torch and his family reunite)**

**"Good job, bud, everybody's back where they belong...Good-bye, Torch," Hiccup said.**

**Torch squawked in response.**

**The now-happy family flew off into the sky.**

**"Let's go home, Toothless," Hiccup said.**

**Toothless nodded, and took off.**

**(Cut back to the Haddock household)**

**"Ah, I wrote this just for the occasion..." Gobber said, playing his pan-pipes.**

The ex-band groaned.

"There was a reason that we made sure you never wrote the songs, my friend..." Stoick said.

**"I should have known you were just trying to protect me...that's what you do," Hiccup said.**

**Toothless grinned, "And then you do that," Hiccup sighed, staring at the regurgitated fish on his lap.**

The teen burst out laughing.

Toothless looked hurt.

"No offense bud...but it is kind of disgusting..." Hiccup grinned.

Toothless huffed and stormed over to the other dragons.

**(Cut scene to the teens flying)**

**(Hiccup V.O.)**

**Communication between dragon and rider goes both ways.**

"Ha, tell that to Hookfang," Snotlout stated.

**Not only must the dragon follow the rider's lead, but the rider must listen to the dragon as well.**

"Hookfang!" Snotlout yelped, as said dragon roasted his pants.

**...Because sometimes what the dragon is trying to say, is what you really need to hear.**

Snotlout sighed, "Ah...sweet relief."

"Unlike _that_," Hiccup grinned, gesturing to Snotlout.

Snotlout crossed his arms and scowled.

**(End Credits)**

* * *

_I'm so sorry for not updating in forever...I've been studying for upcoming tests, so I haven't had time to update anything! ...Where I get into college is very important to me :)_

_Thanks to all who read/reviewed!_

_(Sorry for any missed grammar mistakes)_

_This episode should not have taken three parts...eh, that's okay._

_I know I won't be able to update much until March 9th, but if I find some time, I will try and update as much as I can._

**_Update Order?_**

**_-Quit Pressuring Me/How to Please a Jorgenson_**

_(I'm not sure which one yet...)_

_Next Chapter: In Dragons We Trust_

_Until next time,_

_CeCdancer_


	8. Legend of the Boneknapper

**LEGEND OF THE BONEKNAPPER**

Stoick groaned, "Not this again..."

"It exists!" Gobber defended.

"Gobber please, we don't need to-"

"Shh!" a young child hushed.

The two friends chuckled and turned towards the screen.

**Hoark: Fire!**

**Vikings: Get the Buckets! To the ocean! What happened?**

**Stoick: The wind is shifting! Fire Brigade, move in! Bring the Nadders in from the south!**

**Astrid: I'm on it!**

**Stoick: Gronckles, aim for the roof!**

**Fishlegs: Yeah!**

**Stoick: Good work, just a few hot spots left.**

"Wait a minute...aren't we at peace with the dragons now?" Snotlout asked.

Gobber turned red, "It found me again? ...This is an outrage!"

Stoick sighed, "I don't think it was one of your dragons, son."

**Hiccup: Where's Gobber? Is he still inside?**

**Stoick: No, we can't find him.**

**(Gobber V.O.): I'm right here.**

**Gobber: That beast will pay for this!**

All the adult Vikings rolled their eyes.

**Stoick: Gobber, what happened?**

**Gobber: What's it look like? A dragon set my home on fire!**

Ruffnut, "What?! Awesome!" she exclaimed.

**Ruffnut: What?**

**Gobber: You pushed me too far this time, you ugly bag of bones!**

Stoick face palmed.

**Hiccup: Dad, what's he talking about? Our dragons don't do that anymore.**

**Stoick: He doesn't mean one of yours. Gobber, for the last time, there is no such thing as a-**

**Gobber: Boneknapper!?**

Fishlegs, "I've heard about this dragon before! Legend says that-"

The twins covered his mouth, "-It's time for you to shut up and stop ruining everything," they chanted.

Fishlegs' eyes drooped.

**Tuffnut: Whoa-ho-ho, a WHAT-knapper?**

**Gobber: A disgusting, foul beast. Wearing a coat of stolen bones like a giant, flying skeleton.**

**Fishlegs: The dragon manual says that the Boneknapper will stop at nothing to find the perfect bone to build it's coat of armor. It's awesome!**

Astrid chuckled, but immediately covered her mouth.

"Looks like you're on fire, 'Legs," Hiccup said.

Fishlegs yelped and began running in circles.

Hiccup face palmed, "Not. Literally."

**Stoick: Come on, it's just a myth. It doesn't even exist.**

**Gobber: I'm telling you, it's real! I've been running from him my whole life. He's the one who started this fire.**

**Viking: Stoick, we found Gobber's underpants hanging by the stove. They must've started the fire.**

Fishlegs gagged, "I think I'm going to have nightmares..."

**Stoick: Still think it's the Boneknapper, or just your underpants?**

**Gobber: I don't think! I know! Somehow he found me again. That dragon is pure evil.**

**Stoick: Gobber, it's late, and we're too tired for your stories. Now, get some rest.**

**Gobber: You rest, I'm putting an end to this. Come on, Phil. Let's go. We don't need their help anyways.**

Phil bleated in annoyance.

**Hiccup: We can't let him go by himself...all right Vikings, grab your shields.**

**Teens: Yeah!**

**Snotlout: There's no way I'm getting on a boat to go after a fake dragon.**

[Cut scene to the teens and Gobber on a boat]

Snotlout scowled as the entire village burst out in laughter.

**Gobber: Come on! Put your backs into it you lazy dogs! Stroke! You're not even trying! Stroke!**

**Hiccup: How fun is this, right? We got the team back together, another adventure. This is pretty cool, huh?**

**Snotlout: Yeah, nothing cooler than rowing until your hands bleed.**

"Such enthusiasm, young man! Why, I should hire you in the forge! You would be an excellent blacksmith!" Gobber said gleefully.

Snotlout swallowed, "I think I'll pass..."

**Gobber: I just want you kids to know that it touches my heart, you helping me slay the Boneknapper. True Vikings, you are.**

**Ruffnut: Gobber, are we there yet?**

**Fishlegs: Oh you'll know we're close when your ears explode from the piercing screams. Legend says this dragon's roar is so fierce, it can melt the flesh right off your bones!**

**Gobber: Not so, Fishlegs. The Boneknapper has no roar at all. That's why he's terrifying. He's a silent killer.**

Fishlegs raised a eyebrow, "What?! I'm pretty sure the Boneknapper has a roar..."

Everyone glared at him.

"...And shutting up..." Fishlegs said.

**Ruffnut: Wait, so if we don't hear anything... we're dead?**

**[The teens freeze]**

**Tuffnut: I don't hear anything...**

**Phil suddenly bleats, scaring the teens**

**Gobber: Good one, Phil. Did I ever tell you about the first time I met the dreaded Boneknapper?**

Stoick sighed, "Here we go again...brace yourselves, everyone," he warned.

* * *

**(Gobber V.O.): I was a young lad, about your age, on summer vacation with my family, when I heard the call of nature...**

**(Teen) Gobber: Dad, pull the boat over!**

**Gobber's Father: Didn't I tell ya to go before we left?**

**(Gobber V.O.): I saw an army of Vikings, frozen in battle. Clutched in the fingers of one of the Vikings was a small treasure chest...I had to have it. I reached in a pulled out the chest... was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. But the frozen Viking was still alive! He started punching me in the face!**

**(Teen) Gobber: Oh, my tooth!**

**(Gobber V.O.): And there it was...I never even heard it coming...The Boneknapper! It crashed into the glacier, causing an avalanche of frozen Vikings!**

**(Teen) Gobber: The treasure! I reached into the water...only to find the frozen Viking punching me in the face again!**

**(Gobber V.O.): The Boneknapper wanted that treasure...but I wanted it more!**

**Gobber's Father: What took you so long?**

* * *

**Snotlout: You expect us to believe that a frozen Viking punched you in the face?**

**Gobber: Yeah, twice!**

Ruffnut reared back and punched her brother in the face

"Did you feel that?!" she asked.

Tuffnut scowled, "Duh, because you're not a frozen Viking...yet," he grinned mischievously.

Stoick marched over, "Don't think about doing anything stupid you two..understand?!" he warned.

The twins innocently nodded their heads.

**Hiccup: Hey, it could happen.**

**Gobber: What do you mean "It could happen"? It did! But, I outsmarted the silent beast.**

**Fishlegs: Um, Gobber, I hate to be a stickler for details, but...Boneknapper's are not silent.**

**Gobber: Fishlegs, I know what I didn't hear. But, I could feel it...**

**[Fishlegs notices the oncoming rocks]**

**Fishlegs: Uh, guys? Are there supposed to be-  
**

**Gobber: I had a sixth sense for danger. I can smell anything...**

**Fishlegs: -I really think we're gonna hit these...**

**Gobber: ...I could taste the oncoming doom!**

**[They crash into the rocks]**

**Tuffnut: Whoa...**

**Astrid: Um, I'm tasting rocks.**

Fishlegs sighed, "No one ever listens to me..."

No one replied.

"...Just proving my point here..." he added.

Stoick looked down, "Did you say something, son?" he asked.

"Who? Oh, me? Nah..." Fishlegs said.

Stoick turned back to the screen.

Fishlegs glanced up and sighed.

**Gobber: Ah, we're here.**

**[Cut scene to the deserted island]**

**Ruffnut: Ugh. Now we're stuck in the middle of nowhere, and no one even knows where we are!**

"Except the Boneknapper," Snotlout added.

**Fishlegs: Except the Boneknapper. Legend says...**

**Snotlout: Hey, you know what legend also says? Stop talking!**

Snotlout grimaced, "Oh great, now I'm turning into Fishlegs..."

Astrid and Hiccup shared a knowing glance.

**Fishlegs: Okay, just hold on one darn second...**

**Gobber: No need to panic, kids. I've been shipwrecked many times!**

"Don't tell them that, Gobber!" Stoick laughed.

**Hiccup: Oh, well that's...comforting.**

**Gobber: You never forget your first shipwreck...**

* * *

**(Gobber V.O.) I was stranded on an island, with only my broom. It was a very small island. It's no wonder the Boneknapper found me again. He never forgave me for taking that treasure. There was another island. My only escape. But I was surrounded by blood-thirsty Hammerhead Sharks! I only had one chance. So I ran across the shark infested waters.**

**Gobber: Take that! Watch it! Nighty night, fatty! Someone forgot to brush!**

**(Gobber V.O.): I didn't think I was going to make it. But then, from the depths of the ocean leapt forth...a giant Hammerhead Whale!**

**Fishlegs: Whoa! So the Hammerhead Whale ate the Boneknapper?**

**Gobber: Almost, but he got away. Years later, the dragon hunted me down again and chased me into the jungle.**

**(Gobber V.O.): All I had was my trusty egg beater. I carved through that thick brush as fast as a jungle cat. Still, the Boneknapper was right behind!**

**Gobber Ah, Azaleas!**

**(V.O.): I ran up the side of a volcano and courageously leapt across the fiery crater. Then, deep within the burning volcano burst forth a giant Hammerhead Yak!**

* * *

**Tuffnut: Okay, wait a minute...now you're saying a giant Hammerhead Yak leapt out of the fiery volcano and ate the Boneknapper?**

"That's impossible," Tuffnut concluded, "Am I right, guys?"

He received multiple nods.

**Gobber: You would've thought so, wouldn't you? But the dragon got away again! I knew the boney scoundrel would keep coming after me...**

* * *

**(Gobber V.O.): So, I set up a gauntlet of traps, and waited for the beast. And when he was ready...he charged! And then I ran like the wind! But the traps failed! Then, captured, I did what any brave Viking would do...**

**Gobber: Help!**

**(Gobber V.O.): The Gods must've heard my prayers. It was Thor! He tossed a mighty thunderbolt!**

**Gobber: Aw, you missed!**

**Thor: Wait for it...**

**(V.O.): Then, from the center of the earth blasted forth...the Hammerhead Yak riding the Hammerhead Whale!**

**Hamerhead Yak: Deploy the Yak.**

**[They 'defeat' the Boneknapper]**

**Gobber: Yes! ...Oh, my back!**

* * *

**Fishlegs: Whoa...the whale saluted you?**

**Gobber: Can you believe it? But the Boneknapper got away again! He found me on Berk...**

"This is getting ridiculous..." Astrid noted.

"...Getting?" Ruffnut said.

**Snotlout: Are you kidding? I don't believe any of this.**

**Tuffnut: Yeah, you totally made everything up!**

**Ruffnut: Come on, Gobber, it time to get out of here!**

**Snotlout: We need to get home!**

**Tuffnut: You don't even have any proof that that thing exists!**

**Gobber: Of course I have proof. I still have the treasure. This stunning belt buckle. ...It was in the Viking's treasure chest. It's kept my pants up for years.**

"Pull down your shirt, Gobber!" Hiccup chuckled.

Gobber grinned and grabbed for his shirt...

**Fishlegs: It is stunning...**

...and lifted it up.

"My eyes!" Tuffnut gagged.

Ruffnut grabbed onto her brother's shoulders and pretended to faint.

Snotlout and the remaining teens covered their mouths and turned away.

"What?!" Gobber asked playfully.

"Do you ever bathe?" Ruffnut wheezed.

"Of course I do!" he exclaimed.

Ruffnut rolled her eyes, "Not you, Gobber...I meant him!" she said, jabbing a finger at her brother.

"If you don't like it, why don't you use someone else as your shield?!" Tuffnut huffed.

Ruffnut blushed, "...That's not what I was doing!" she tried.

**Hiccup: Um...listen, Gobber. Instead of chasing down an imaginary dragon, maybe we should figure out how to get home?**

**Gobber: Say no more, I hear ya loud and clear. I've got a plan. **

**...All right, who'd like to be dragon bait?**

**[Points to Fishlegs]**

"...Why is it always me?" Fishlegs asked himself.

"Because you're the most vulnerable," Snotlout said.

"...Thanks," Fishlegs sighed.

**Fishlegs: Um, Gobber. Are you sure this is safe?**

**Gobber: Safety's overrated. **

**[Fishlegs tensed]**

**Gobber: Okay, here's the plan. The Boneknapper wants me, right? He comes down that trail, sees Fishlegs, thinks it's me, rushes Fishlegs,"**

Fishlegs' knees gave out.

**[Fishlegs squealed]**

**"-Causing Phil to trip that rope, dropping that rib cage...and then we rush in a finish him off, once and for all!**

**Snotlout: It's sad when they get old.**

Snotlout nodded his head in agreement.

**Hiccup: Gobber, you're taking this way too far, okay? You need to face it. There is no such thing as the Boneknapper!**

**Gobber: Wormsquat! Now, get into position. Way to go Fishlegs, you're doing fine!**

**[Fishlegs looks up and notices the oncoming Boneknapper]**

**Hiccup: No wonder they entire village think you're crazy.**

**Snotlout: Hello? He sees dead Vikings!**

**Tuffnut: Yeah, especially that thing about the Hammerhead Yak...**

**Fishlegs: Um, guys...?**

**Astrid: This is a complete waste of time...**

**Fishlegs: Guys, hello!? Turn around! Guys...GUYS!**

**Everyone: What!?**

**[Bones Rattle]**

**Hiccup: It's right behind us isn't it?**

**[They turn around and spot the dragon, who squeaks]**

**Fishlegs: Well, what do you know? No roar...**

"Snotlout, Snotlout, Oi! Oi! Oi!"

"What was that for?" Hiccup asked.

Snotlout shrugged, "Because I'm awesome!" he grinned, puffing out his chest, "...And Fishlegs was wrong,"

Astrid pretended to gag as Fishlegs scowled.

Hiccup grinned and lightly tapped her on the shoulder, "Be nice..." he chuckled.

Astrid looked up at him and smirked.

**[The dragon charges]**

**Gobber: Run!**

**Astrid: Okay Gobber, we believe you!**

"Ha! Now look who's runn-" Snotlout started.

Astrid grabbed him by the collar, "Don't you dare finish that sentence," she warned.

Snotlout held up his hands in surrender.

**[Only obeying orders, Phil drops the ribcage on the intruders]**

**Gobber: Phil!**

**Snotlout: Find a happy place, find a happy place...**

**Fishlegs: No, no, no, please...please. He wants my head. I swear he wants my head!**

**Gobber: Bring it on! You wait till I get out there and I'll show you!**

**[Hiccup notices a familiar-shaped gap in the Bonknapper's frame]**

**Hiccup: Wait. It searches for the perfect bone to build it's coat of armor. The treasure! Gobber, take off your pants!**

**Gobber: Huh?**

**Teens: No!**

"Ok," Gobber threatened.

"NO!" the teens yelled.

Gobber smirked, "I was only joking," his grinned, "...Or was I?"

**Hiccup: Wait, listen to me. I think Fishlegs was right. The Boneknapper is supposed to have a roar. But maybe he can't because the bone he needs is your belt buckle.**

**Astrid: Gobber, please, you have to give it back.**

**Gobber: No way, it's mine.**

**[The Boneknapper grabs Gobber by the peg and starts swinging him in the air]**

"Well...that's one way of doing it..." Stoick said.

**Hiccup: Give him back his bone!**

**Gobber: No!**

**Hiccup: GIVE HIM BACK HIS BONE!**

**Gobber: No!**

**Gobber: Noooo... oh, all right.**

**[He throws it, then gets dropped onto the ground]**

**Hiccup: Gobber!**

**[The Boneknapper gets into Gobber's face]**

**Gobber: All right, you've got me. Make it fast.**

**[The Boneknapper coos, and begins nudging Gobber; unintentionally causing his pants to fall down]**

The teens groan and cover their eyes.

**Hiccup: That's gonna give me nightmares.**

**Astrid: Well, at least we have a ride home.**

**Gobber: Aren't you cute? Yes you are, yes you are!**

**[Scene changes: The flight with the Boneknapper]**

**Snotlout: You know, I never doubted him. I was always like: "He's right."**

"...Sure, Snotlout," Astrid said.

Hiccup bit his lip and held back a laugh.

The twins, however, weren't so generous...

"Yeah right! You never believed him for a second!" they chorused.

Snotlout scowled.

**Tuffnut: This tailbone is hurting my tailbone!**

Tuffnut blushed.

"Yeah...but at least I'm more comfortable," Snotlout smirked.

**Hiccup: He sure seems happy to have that bone back.**

**Fishlegs: Well, legend says that Boneknapper's roar is its mating call.**

The teens exchanged glances.

**Gobber: Oh, that's just a myth.**

**[Female Boneknapper's roar in the distance]**

The teens and Stoick paled.

**Gobber: Uh oh...I think Stoick will believe me now, eh?**

**[Scene fades with the female dragons entering the screen]**

* * *

_I am no longer going to set a schedule for updating...for now, updates will be at random. (Hopefully at least one per weekend)_

_As for **Quit Pressuring Me!**...I'm still working on it..._

_Thanks to all who read/reviewed! _

_night fury kid65- (Sorry for messing up your username) I'm planning on writing the episodes in order...so Free Scauldy will have a to wait a while..._

_Episodes Added (I'll probably end up going back and making the first two full episodes, just letting you knw in advance):_

_-Cast Out (Part 1 & 2)_

_-Dragon Flower_

_-The Eel Effect_

_Next Episode: In Dragons We Trust_


End file.
